Under one roof
by Noitoire
Summary: Tori and Beck have never met even once before, but their parents are great friends and for some odd reason they decide to move in with each other under one roof. Even with two teenagers against their decision, they are not changing it. What's even worse their parents are planning an engagement between the two teens, obviously they are absolutely against it.
1. Chapter one

**Author's Note : I've been reading a lot of fanfiction and I also think it's such a bummer that Victorious is done without resulting into a proper end, but anyways, after reading so many fanfictions I really want to try one myself, but I speak Dutch at home and I am still in primary school, so my English might be horrible... Excuse me for my spelling or/and grammar mistakes. Thanks for trying out this story ^ ^ I am in the fifth grade c: almost sixth *-***

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Victorious, I'm not that awesome.**

**Chapter one : Don't screw with me.**

* * *

**Tori's Pov**

Clouds, I see white soft clouds, I wonder how they'd feel. I walked closer to them, not noticing that I was about 100 feet in the sky. Weird I feel like floating. I set another step, but only noticing that I fell right into the clouds. I closed my eyes scared for the fall, but I didn't fell on the ground, I felt a pair strong arms hugging me tightly against its chest. I opened my eyes seeing...

"Tori Vega!" a voice yelled causing me to jump from my seat.

"My hero!" I blurted out and stood up from my seat, only getting stared at by my classmates. I could feel my cheeks heat up and all I wanted to do now was sink down into the ground. I could see everyone trying to hold back their laugh, but the word 'stupid' was all written in the air.

"Please do not sleep in my class, if I find you asleep again, then I will send you to the principle," the teacher told me strictly. I only nodded and mumbled a soft 'yes ma'am,' before sitting down again.

"What were you dreaming about?" my friend Louise asked me who was sitting beside me. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nothing," I whispered back and focused my attention back on the teacher. Louise let the subject drop, since she is a serious pupil, so obviously she always listen with full attention to the teacher. Gladly this is the last period, I can't take anymore information, my brain is about to wreck.

*Input here the bell sound, I'm bad with sound effects*

"Finally!" I cheered in excitement, but when I was about to get out classes a hand was placed on my shoulder, no genius needed to guess who it was.

"Yes, Mrs Dodd?" I asked my chemistry teacher. I could guess what will happen next.

"Since you were sleeping almost the whole period miss Vega, why don't you stay a bit longer in class?" she asked me. Why was she even asking it? It's not like I have a choice right? Geez, annoying old hag. I only nodded and returned to my seat, I glanced out the window only seeing Louise giving me a thumbs up. I snorted, as if that's going to help me. I sighed and dropped my bag on the ground, I took my diary out of it to check my homework due tomorrow, English test and maths test, I have no problem with maths, I never study for it and I ace it anyways, even though English is my mother tongue, but I seriously suck at it. Only the grammar part of course. I took out my English binder and started leafing through it.

"Using comma split or combined sentences," I read out loud, took my notebook and my pencil to start practising. (_I seriously have no idea what people learn in high school x.x it's still far away for me.)_

After finally getting released by the teacher I went home. Gladly my house isn't that far, so I'm going on foot. Which only takes ten minutes to walk, it'a nice feeling the soft fall wind in September.

"I'm home," I sighed while entering the room, suddenly I heard yelling from a unknown guy's voice in the living room. I was surprised and anxious that could be happening now to my parents. I immediately threw my bag aside without taking off my shoes I bursted into the living room. I counted three unknown people in the living room, but nothing was happening in particular. My parents and two other people about their age were sitting on the couch, while a handsome young man of my age was standing and he was balling his fists. I blinked a few times, not getting what was happening, I was utterly confused. Am I supposed to be worrying or not?

"Oh you're home Tori," my mom smiled. I smiled back akwardly.

"What's happening here mom,dad?" I asked my parents. They smiled and nodded in unison.

"You see Tori, we are planning to move into a new house," my dad told me happily. What?

"Huh?" was the only thing that escaped my mouth.

"You forgot the most important part darling," my mom told him. Is there something else then?

"Oh yea yea, we are moving into the same new house as our friends," they said while pointing to the other people that were sitting on the couch who were about the same age as my parents. They also were smiling brightly. You've got to be kidding me?! My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. They are joking right?

"Like I said already, mom dad I am against this idea!" the guy beside me shouted. Oh gladly, he still has some sense. Thank you handsome young man with the fluffy hair, please get this idea out of both parents their heads.

"Well I'm sorry darling it's decided already," his mom said. When I was about to tell my opinion, my big sister Trina bursted into the room.

"Mom! I am hungry!" she groaned loudly and tossed her bag aside. I was already wondering where she was, I am sure that Trina is also absolutely against the idea, I am also against the idea, but I respect my parents wishes so I never talk back to them, I'm sure Trina would never say yes to living under one roof with strangers, but all my hope disapeared into a giant black hole when I saw her eyes light up when she was looking at the guy. I should have known better. I let a sigh escape and shook my head. I still can't believe that this is reality.

"Trina, we are going to live together with these people," my parents stated.

"Yes please!" Trina said excited, oh god, I knew it. The guy was even looking more annoyed. I beg you stranger, get this idea out of our parents head.

"Do as you please," he hissed and walked away. No! You weren't supposed to do that. My teenage life is just getting more messed up.

* * *

**Author's Note : I have no idea how I should end chapters, I could write the whole story, but wouldn't that be a bit too long? I hope you enjoyed this, please tell me if I should continue ^ ^ ~**


	2. Chapter two

**Author's Note : Can I say 'AN' for author's note? Well anyways, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your kind reviews and following or favoriting this story, you have really no idea how happy it makes me that people are actually reading my story :D! And I do my best to update as fast as possible ^ ^ ~ again, thank you a millions everyone!**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Victorious, because... Should there be a reason? I wouldn't be writing here if I did, would I?**

**Chapter two : It's the new house**

* * *

**Tori's Pov**

"So if I get it right, you are going to move into a new house far away from here with your parents and big sister, but also with other people that you don't know so you are going to live under one roof with actually strangers?" my friend Louise asked me again. I nodded slowly and let out a sigh. "And this all will happen over exactly three days?" she continued. I nodded again. I turned my head to face Louise seeing that her tears were about to spill out.

"Ah! Please don't cry Louise, I also don't want this, but it can't be helped right?" I said and patted her head.

"But but,... I don't want you to leave Tori... You're my best friend," she sniffed. I let out a sigh again, it'll be hard to leave this girl behind, for as long as I remember we've been together since we were five years old, I guess you could label us as 'childhood friend' I prefer to say best friends though. I still remember that we used to also play around town with two other guys, but they both moved away, I can't really remember how they looked like, but it doesn't matter right now.

_*Drrrinnnnggg* (It's a school bell! In case it's not clear o.o")_

Beck's Pov

F*ck! This is so stupid, I really don't get what's going through my parents head, maybe they actually belong in the hospital for people with mental issues and what's up with those other people child? They didn't argue back at all, sh*t one of them even agreed with this crazy idea. I feel like punching a hole in a wall.

"Hey Beck!" my friend called out to me. I greeted a weak hello back and we both walked down the hallways on our way to the kantine, since it's already lunch break. Indeed, I've been thinking about this messed up situation for the past four hours.

"Hey, you don't look really cheerful today, did the womanizer lost his glow?" he joked. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I told you to stop calling me that, I'm not after the girls, the girls are actually after me without me enjoying it and yeah, I'm pretty down right now," I groaned. He chuckled softly, an attempt to not laugh out loud, since he barely sees me loosing my coolness (does this word actually exist? If not I created a new word :D)

"So, what's got our Becky's pants in a twist?" he joked. Noah is a good guy, but seriously his sense of humor is kind of... I think you get me.

"First, do not call me Becky, it sounds way too girly and secondly, stop making bad jokes," I snarled. He put his hands up in surrender and backed away a few steps. He is like a giant kid. He is 6 foot 3".

"Sorry, so tell me what's the matter?" he asked normally this time.

"My parents planned something crazy and I totally disagree with it," I told him.

"What? They planned an engagement for you?" he joked. I gave him a 'are you serious?' look and he immediately shut up. Didn't I told him to stop telling his bad jokes? He probably says the first thing that pops into his head.

"No, but that should probably be the next thing on their list, the first thing is '_moving into a new house and living with complete strangers under one roof'_," I explained to him.

"Really? That sounds pretty cool actually, so you, your parents and some other elderly people?" he asked me. I nodded slightly. "and their daughters," I added. I ignored his first comment.

"They're hot?" he asked, making me spit out my coke that I was drinking from.

"Dude, I'm about to move away and change schools and live under one roof with completely strangers and all you care is about if their daughters are good looking?!" I snapped at my friend. He was a bit taken back, I think I didn't even hold back my voice even a little bit. Beck Oliver just lost his temper for the first time in 3 years and he is getting stared by everyone in the kantine. _Sh*t_. I think my cheeks are actually becoming red.

"Hey Beck, there are two girls searching for you," Haiito told me, he was also a close friend of mine. God, thank god, for breaking this awkward silence in the kantine. I looked up and saw the two daughters of these other people. I saw the older sister, the most annoying one talking to the little sister. The little sister was hesitating for a second, she turned her head and was looking at me. Why is she looking at me? Don't tell me she is also crushing on me. Then she nodded and gave her something, which seemed like a wallet to me. One that looks rather familiar. Oh my wallet with money inside (_why did I even punctuate that xD?_), geez that was late enough, why are they even here? Aren't they supposed to be at school.

"I like the left one," Noah said. I just rolled my eyes, figures. I saw the annoying girl walking towards me, seriously? Why her. I took a look at the little sister and saw that the guys were totally hitting on her, or some reason it annoyed me, maybe I'm annoyed because of the fact that she is in my school.

"Beeeck," the big sister said in her annoying 'flirt' voice. She is seriously bad at it.

"Back off from Beck," some girl told her. Yes thank you whoever you are. Wait, she was still supposed to give me my lunch money so I can pay Noah back.

"My wallet," I told her and reached out my hand. Instead of putting the wallet there she took my hand and came closer to me. Dang, please shoo away! I tried to pull my hand back, but she didn't want to let go. The little sister probably saw my annoyed expression or her big sister's annoying behavior because she was rushing towards here.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she apologized for her sister, took my wallet out of her pocket and placed it in my hands while trying to loosen the grip of her sister.

"Trina let go! Or else I'm going to embarrass you in front of him!" she told her sister. I wonder now who's the big one and who's the small one... She looked taken back at her little sister.

"Are you threading me?" he asked her. Geez, obviously she is. I saw Noah intensely staring at the little sister.

"If you like her say so, this might be your last time seeing her," I told him flatly. He started to blush, so unmanly.

"No dude! She doesn't even know my name, there is no way she'd accept me!" he whisper yelled at me. I just rolled my eyes. I felt the big sister finally loosen her grip, yes thank god. When she finally let go the big sister tripped and fell, the little sister just shook her head and ignored. She mumbled another apology before leaving without helping her big sister stand up. They're so weird.

_*Dddrrriinnngggg* (you get what sound it is now right :P?)_

"I'm home," I sighed heavily and tossed my backpack on the floor in the living room. My parents are rather excited, I saw a lot of packed boxes on the floor and almost everything was actually already packed.

"Oh, welcome back darling, you should also get started with packing and don't forget to get to know the sisters okay?" my mom chirped happily. I'm glad she is, 'cause I am not! I only mumbled something unclear for her and went to my room. I will start later with packing, I'll first check out the place we are going to move to. I heard that the most people in Hollywood make it big, since we are moving there I want to try audition for the school 'Hollywood arts high school' it's a school for really talented people and damn, I want to get so badly in. As long that the daughters of these parents and I go to different schools then I think I might survive this.

*Three days later, nothing interesting happened in these three days and I don't want to go around and keep on repeating things*

**No one's Pov**

"Here we are children, at our new house," the parents all cheered in unison. Their face expression were these kind of ones where a little kid gets a lollipop.

"Yaay,..." Beck cheered sarcastically along.

"Hey Beck," Trina said in a 'sexy' way and started to get closer to him. Beck felt goosebumps and started to take distance from the crazy girl. She is definitely not his type. Tori just stood there looking at the new house, it was quite big. It seemed kind of perfect made, reminds her of the renaissance art. She glanced aside to look at Beck and saw that Trina was seriously all over him. She shook her head slightly and followed her parents silently inside the house.

"I want the biggest room!" Trina yelled immediately and rushed upstairs when the door just got unlocked. 'She really need to learn manners,' Tori thought to herself.

"Tori you should also get upstairs and choose a room," her dad told her. She nodded and went upstairs with her heavy suitcases.

**Tori's Pov**

I placed my suitcases aside for now, I want to first check out this room, I actually picked a random one, since I don't really care. It's not small I guess, but also not that big as Trina's room, I don't need a big room. I got up and opened the curtains, seeing the view of the ocean, I certainly picked a great room, seems like we're living close to the beach. I turned around and saw Beck passing by my room, I actually wanted to try and communicate with him for these past three days, but he has been kind of ignoring me and Trina. I groaned slightly, I get it why, but what should I do? If we don't get along I'm sure our parents would be sad. Now it reminds me, every time I try to talk to him Trina always butt in, so typical, it's her sign for that he is claimed. I pity Beck, being claimed by Trina is not really something that you can be proud of. It's more like living in hell, wait is hell even comparable to that? Whatever.

"No stay away!" I heard Beck yell at my big sister. I chuckled softly. This is going to be a seriously lively life time from now on. I still wonder what's spooking around in my parents head, why are we moving in with strangers? Do we have economic problems or something? I really wonder.

"Trina! Leave Beck alone!" my parents yelled at her. Obviously she ignored them and went after Beck again. My parents should've known better. I mean, she's their child. I shook my head slightly, I wonder how many times I've done that lately. I got up from my bed and started unpacking the suitcases and I should start decorating my room.

Done! It took me two hours long to get it done, but my room is finally decorated and my closets are filled, now I should call Louise, since I promised to call her.

*Input her the call sound :P* (Wait is there even a sound for that?)

"Tori!" I heard her yell at the other line.

"Hey Louise, I didn't actually want you to make me deaf you know," I joked with her.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized. I chuckled softly, no one can get mad at Louise, she is a sweetheart.

"It's okay," I told her. "I just wanted to call you since I got settled in my new house." I continued. I suddenly heard faint sobbing at the other line.

"Louise are you crying?" I asked her. This girl really cries easily.

"I just am going to miss you a lot Tori,..." she cried softly. I felt so bad that I can't cheer up the girl right now. Usually at a time like this we would have been sitting together on the couch and eating ice cream while watching spongebob on TV, since it's her favorite cartoon.

"Don't worry Louise, I will come and visit during the holidays, don't cry 'kay?" I asked her. I heard she blowing her nose at the other line.

"Okay!" she replied me. I smiled.

"Tori! It's dinner time!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"I gotta hang up Louise, it's dinner time, call you soon again," I told her.

"Okay Tori, I'm looking forward to it," she replied and I hung up.

**Beck's Pov** (_I don't know why I'm switching so many times._)

I sat down at the table, totally filled with boredom while the big sister was staring at me and occasionally winking at me. She is making me throw up, I'm seriously almost at my limit.

"Please lay the table Beck," my dad told me. I rolled my eyes and got up from my seat. I heard footsteps on the stairs, should probably be Tori. The little sister. I turned my head and saw that all she was wearing was a pair of short black shorts and indigo tank top. The fuck? Aren't these shorts to short?! They are aren't they? I didn't saw her dress like this when we went over her house for the past three days.

"Stop gawking at her and start laying the table, her dad is a cop," my dad told me.

"I, I, I was most definitely not gawking at her," I snarled and opened the cabinet to get the plates. Fudge, I was gawking wasn't I? Well, the girl was exposing way too much, now it reminds me, this Trina girl always exposes this much, but I didn't mind about that, but why... I saw Tori walking towards me, what what? did she saw me gawking at her? Don't tell me that she is also going to try and flirt with me. She stopped in front of me and she smiled. It's so cu- hell no! It's annoying!

"What?" I snapped harshly at her. I actually didn't mean it like that, I've been rather snappy lately, can you blame me?

"Uhm,.. Sorry... Can I get the cutlery?" she asked me. Oh fuck, I've embarrassed myself, again today and I also feel a bit guilty now for snapping at her for no certain reason... The cutlery is indeed in the drawer behind me. I didn't say anything and moved aside with the plates in my hands. Okay, what's wrong with me? I'm usual smooth with girls, not like this! Maybe I can't stand them, yeah, that's probably the reason. '_Keep believing that Oliver_'. Yes it's true! Stupid voice in my head.

"That's was delicious," Tori said after the dinner. Obviously, my mom is an amazing cook.

"I'm glad you liked my cooking sweetie," my mom told her. They seem to be hitting it of together. Tori is really goody two shoe.

"It was really delicious ma'am, I wish I could cook like this," she told her.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, just marry Beck and I will teach it to you," she just bluntly said, but I knew she was actually being serious. **EXCUSE** **ME**?! I also saw Tori choking in her water that she was drinking.

"H... Hah?" she said. It was just a joke just a joke, I told myself and swallowed the coke.

"We are planning an engagement between you two," she declared and I spitted my drink out which was now all over the food, well bon appetit.

"What?!" Tori, I and weirdly enough Trina said in unison. "And eww," Tori added whilst looking at the food. Girl, that's not the main issue here right now!

* * *

**Author's Note : Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully I wasn't being to boring or have been repeating stuff to many times, I also hope that the amount of grammar mistakes that I made are limited.**


	3. Chapter three

**A.N. : Ah! So many lovely reviews again, I have no idea how I should show my gratitude c: Thank you all a millions again! And I can't reply to reviews from guests in pm, so I'll do it here if you guys don't mind c:**

**heyitsshelby (guest) :** Thanks for your review! I am glad that you think it's funny :D

**Guest :** Thank you for reviewing! You mean by nicer, that Beck would be nicer to Tori?

**Guest :** Ty for the review and the compliment! I think the ending isn't close yet.

**Guest :** Thanks for the review, well here you got more :)!

**Chapter three : It's war**

* * *

**Beck's Pov**

"Mom! Change your decision!" I snapped at her immediately when we went upstairs. The idea of an engagement is just extremely ridiculous and old. I mean seriously, we are now living in the 22nd century, grow up old hag!

"I just don't get the problem honey, you're usually not like this," my mom replied me calmly. Okay is she now serious or is she trolling me?

"Mom, let me revise what happened. We moved into a new house out of the blue with some strangers whom I've never met and then you guys want me to be engaged to the young sister, without my opinion! Don't I have the right to make my own decisions, it's my life isn't?!" I yelled at her.

"Okay okay, calm down honey, it's just an engagement, we won't let you marry at such a young age," she told me as if all my worries were explained. I think I'm getting more and more frustrated. This woman just doesn't get my point.

"Mom, if you don't cancel the engagement I will sleep in the RV parked outside this house. Again." I said.

"But sweetie, what's wrong with Tori?" she asked me with a sweetly voice. I knew that it was the voice that she uses before she is going to snap it. So I ignored the question and walked out the room.

"Goodnight," I simply said and went back to my room. I didn't unpack my stuff yet, in case that I really decide to move back into the rv, but honestly this house is nice. I actually want to stay in the house. I groaned softly and walked to my bed, lying down and closing my eyes. The bed is so soft. I heard a soft knock on the door, I'm sure I left it open.

"Come in," I said. I heard soft foot steps on my floor that were coming closer, stopping right in front of me.

"Hey, your mom asked me to help you unpack," a voice said. I opened my eyes looking straight in Tori's eyes. They are brown, chocolate brown and sparkly... Wait hold there, what am I thinking?

"No thanks go away," I snapped. She looked taken back, but eventually turned around and walked away. I closes my eyes again wanted to take a nap, but then the crazy woman, aka Tori's sister, jumped right on top of me. I kicked her away jumped of my bed and glared at her.

"The heck?! Why are you in my room?!" I yelled at her.

"Tori said that you needed some help with unpacking, so ta-da here I am to help you," she said. What the... That woman! Revenge for me yelling at her? I had no idea she had such a childish side.

"No thank you, I can do it by myself," I snarled and started unpacking my stuff. She tried to help me the whole time while I tried to push her away, Tori I will pay this back to you. Just remember that.

_*The Next Day*_

**Tori's Pov**

I groaned softly while I opened my eyes slowly. It's Saturday, the sunlight was shining through the small slit. Ah, that's why I woke up at 8 am, geez, too early for in a weekend! I yawned softly and started doing my daily routine. You know, getting up, making my bed, changing , brushing my teeth and washing my face. On my way to the bathroom I saw Beck standing in front of me, a sudden grin was seen on his face which gave me goosebumps, but standing there for five long seconds a sudden bell ringed in my head what he was planning, I wanted to rush into the bathroom, but before I could reach it, he went in and locked it. Awww, I was so close... I sighed and went back to my room, just wait you Beck Oliver, you just declared war to Tori Vega and she won't back down so easily. Wait why am I even speaking to myself in third person? Whatever. I entered my room again waiting till he was done with his business and even after that I'd still have to wait to get in.

"Hey Tori, have you seen my purple dress that I borrowed from you the last week?" my big sister said while entering my room without permission.

"Wait,.. You lost my dress? Even though I told you that you weren't allowed to borrow my clothes anymore?" I asked her. She just nodded as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Yea, well, you are not that much of help are you?" she stated and walked away. This wench, someday I will really kill her. I should ask my dad to install a security system on my closet. Or maybe just put a lock on it, as long Trina stays away from it. I got up from my bed and went downstairs, seeing a rare sight that my parents are actually still at home.

"Hey Tori! You came on the right time, we were just looking which should you'd like to join," my parents asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders, I seriously don't care. I walked to the table full of folders of high schools and picked a random one out of it.

"This one, Sherwood High," I read out loud.

"Okay," my parents both agreed. I was about to walk away when my parents started talking again. "Oh good, it's on the way of Trina's school, so she will drop you off before she goes to her school." I was quietly staring at them. Trina is not going to the same school as me?

"What's wrong Tori?" my parents asked me. Suddenly I burst out with cheers and started to jump around the house.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" I cheered while I was on my way to my room, where I suddenly bumped into Beck. We both fell on the ground.

"Ouch! Watch out woman!" he said. I wanted to say something back, but I changed my mind.

"I'm happy at the moment and even you can't change that fact," I replied and got up the floor again while walking past him to my room.

**Beck's Pov**

"That girl is so weird,..." I said to myself while getting up. I went downstairs seeing that my parents weren't home, but the girls parents were. I wanted to ignore their existences in the living, but it wasn't possible since they opened their mouth.

"Hey Beck, a letter for you," the father or the two girls said. I mumbled a thanks and took the letter from his hands. My eyes widened when I saw the letter. I just got accepted in Hollywood arts! I was about to cheer when I heard what their parents were talking about.

"Still, it's weird that Trina got accepted in Hollywood Arts high school right?"

"Yeah, I thought that it was a school for talented kids,"

"Now, don't be so rude David."

A crack in my dream, I slumbered back to my room, closing the door behind me and falling on my bed. Why the fudge is that girl also entering this school? It was my dream school! Does she have to ruin the image? Wait wait,... She actually even has a talent? I heard her singing and trust me, it was h-o-r-r-i-b-l-e so I'm sure she didn't got in because of her singing. Wait, don't tell me the other one is also going to enter! No! No! No! I got to know it, one is already too much, two would be unbearable, I just have to act as if I don't know them.

*Monday arrives in a flash*

"Are you ready to go to school kids?" our parents asked us. I just groaned while taking a glance at the sisters. They were both smiling ear to ear. I think I can't bear this having these two in my school and since I have no driver license the worst is that the elder one has to drive me to school. Can it be any worse? Driving for around 8 minutes the little one suddenly asked the older on to stop. Does she want us to be too late?

"You can also pick me up here after school, Do Not Forget It! Okay?" she told her.

"Yea yeah, hurry up now I don't want to be too late for my school," she replied her. Tori rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

"So wait, you are not attending to the same school as us?" I asked her.

"Of course not, I do not want to be in the same school as her or you," she replied me and went inside. Okay, harsh, but whatever. The crazy woman drove us to school, when we arrived at the parking lot, I got out of the car without a second thought even though the car hadn't stopped yet and ran into the building. I do not want to be seen with her together on my first day. On my way I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're walking man!" someone told me. I glanced up and saw a guy that looked really familiar.

* * *

**A.N. : Let's cut it here c:. I will try posting the next chapter also asap :D.**


	4. Chapter four

**A.N. : I'm so sorry, did I make you guys wait long? I sincerely apologies for that. Okay, I'll quickly now go to the chapter, I think you guys have been waiting long enough right? Please enjoy!**

**Replies to guests :**

**radz :** You're welcome! I will definitely continue. And thanks for your review it made me happy :D.

**Guest :** I will update whenever I can do not worry I will not stop this story in half way. And I first was planning to make it Andre, but it would be weird that he immediately knows him already. Ah... I think I'm saying too much. -zips-

**Disclaimer : I don't own Victorious!**

**Chapter four : Get a boyfriend!**

* * *

**Beck's Pov**

"N-Noah?" I stared at my best friend who was grinning like some idiot who just won the jackpot.

"Surprise Beckilina," I stared blankly at him and frowned my eyebrow. Beckilina? Does he seriously wants to be killed on his first school day in a new school? Does he has a dead wish?

"Okay okay, I take it back," he said immediately after seeing my intense glare.

"Yea, you better do that," I replied, but I'm actually pretty happy. At least a familiar face instead of only strangers.

"Anyways,.. Uhm I was wondering,.. You know... The two girls from before,.." he said shyly. The fudge? This guy is like never and I tell you NEVER, in capital letters, shy.

"You're gone mad about Tori bro, is it because of her you moved to here?" I asked him. His cheeks were getting red and he quickly covered my mouth. "Mhmhmmm?"

"Shhh! What if he heard? Gosh that would be like the most embarrassed thing ever!" he whispered yelled to me. I pushed him away and wiped my mouth off.

"Geez, calm down dudette, she isn't going to the same school as us," I replied him.

"What? Wait,.. Why you calling me dudette?" he asked me. He was confused in all ways.

"Because you seriously act all girly even thought you're a guy," I answered him truthfully with a neutral voice, when I use this voice he knows that I'm being serious.

"Why isn't she attending to this school?" he asked me utterly disappointed. Well he dropped the subject fast about the girly part.

"I don't know, ask her," I answered him.

"How disappointing," he sighed.

"Well thanks, apparently I'm not good enough for you?" I snarled at him. I was kind of annoyed about him going on and on about that girl. Is she trying to steal my best friend?!

_*Ddrriinngg dringg driiiing*_

"That bell is broken,.. Or odd," I commented before going to classes with my friend. Apparently we are also in the same class. Gladly Trina is one year higher than us. Then I don't ever have to be in the same class as her. I sat down in a random seat and my friend took the place beside me. Then I saw an extremly good looking girl, creepy but good looking, walking towards me, don't tell me she is going to flirt with me. I am seriously sick of this. She might be hot, but still I don't need a girlfriend.

"Get out of my seat," she snarled at me. I blinked a few times my eyes. Pardon? How rude...

"Well, I heard we have no seated seats, so I think I am allowed to sit anywhere I want to," I replied her, trying to hold myself back. I heard a lot of people gasping around me. Ai ai ai, I think I am picking a fight with the queen here. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a pair of scissors from behind her pocket. Oh,.. This girl is dangerous and crazy! I put up my hands in surrender and got up from her seat.

"I'm sorry,..." I said sarcastically and went to sit on the other seat which was at the other side of Noah. I saw that Noah was trembling beside me, seriously I think mother nature made a mistake by making him into a guy... Not a few seconds later a redhead appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of Noah. She was looking at him with teary puppy eyes, these kind of eyes never work on me, but,... Noah on the contrary immediately got up from his seat and let the girl sit on it. I groaned and facepalmed myself. Is he serious? He sat down behind me since that was the only seat that was left. That girl is probably some kind of femme fatal. I glanced my eyes around the classroom, it's so different from a normal shool, then when my eyes landed on the window I saw some homeless looking guy climbing through the window. No one seemed surprised, but Noah and I exchanged looks. What the hell is going on here? Why is a hobo climbing through the window?

"Ah, good you guys are all seated, let's start the class," Hobo is the teacher? What... He is bare footed! Okay, this is weird and surprising. I think my hard disc in my head just exploded. There is no such thing as logic inside this school.

**Tori's Pov**

Sherwood high is actually not that special, like any normal local high school. I met a lot of nice people, kind people and one or two cute boys in each class. Really nothing special, normal is kind of boring, but it really doesn't matter. I just need to get a degree and finish high school. I sighed deeply when some guy leaned with his flat butt on my desk where I was waiting till the class would start. I frowned my eyebrow, but manage to pull off a smile. Just stay polite.

"Hi," I said. He grinned at me. If I remember correctly his name is Danny. One of these "cool" guys at this school, I better not offend him.

"Hey, new girl. Mind telling me your name?" he asked me with a wink. *Yes I do mind, I wish you'd just disapear in a giant black hole where no one will ever find you* I swallowed these words. Even though I'm annoyed I better stay polite. I just have to count to ten. One, two, three, four, five,... Okay this is enough.

"Tori Vega," I replied him simply and short with a smile.

"Want to go out?" he asked me right after that. If that was supposed to be subtle then he failed miserably and did I gave him any hint that said 'ask me out' or something? He got pudding in his head or maybe wazz. Hehe,.. Wazz good one Tori... Okay do not laugh at your own jokes that's pathetic.

"Uhm,.. Well I'd really love to, but I already have a boyfriend actually," I answered him. Sh*t, fudge. Why did I say that? Well it's not like he... "Oh really? Let's have a double date tomorrow, how does that sound?" ... Wants to see him... Was what I hoped for.

"S-..sure.. Why not?" I replied him awkwardly. He smiled and waved me goodbye. Noooo! Where I get a boyfriend within' a day? Wait, why did I ever say I had one to begin with?!

*After school*

I slumbered to my room and let myself fall down on my bed with my face buried in the pillow while I undressed my pants, they are not comfortable on bed. I am going to die, die die die of shame tomorrow! Okay, it's now 5 o'clock, no time for self depressing time to go out for man hunting. Right when I wanted to walk out the door I accidentally bumped into Beck who was passing by.

"Ouch,.. Sorry," I apologized while holding my head. Then I pushed myself up and wanted to walk past him, but he stopped me by pulling on my wrist. I turned around to face him.

"What?" I snapped a bit sharper than I meant to, but he's a Beck. So what ever?

"It's not like I really care,.." he stated while looking the whole time at the other way. I waited for him to continue. "But you might want to wear pants if you want to go outside the house... Or your room," he finished.

"Huh?" I blinked my eyes a few times before looking down. "Aaaah!" I yelled an pushed him away. "Pervert!" I added and entered my room again. My cheeks were totally red, sh*t, this is so embarrassing! How could he easily say that without blushing? This is so humiliating... Oh my god, oh my god... *ding ding ding* wait... Why should I go out man hunting if there is a man living under the same roof as me? But... The chance that he'd accept request is... Kind of a 0,01% chance. I got to blackmail him, or make deal, oh! I just thought of a perfect one. I grinned goofily while I put my pants back. I opened my door slightly to peek if Beck was still there. Nope, he went back to his own room. What a jerk, not even showing a slightest hint of concern, but thinking again, why should he? I would also go back to my room without worrying. I pushed my door open and shuffled slowly to Beck's room. How should I actually put it in... I knocked softly on his door waiting for his response, but I heard nothing so I knocked again. Still nothing, did he die? I pushed the door open, only revealing him asleep in his chair with earphones in his ears. No wonder. I tiptoed to where he was and stared over his shoulder looking at what he was doing. I saw that he was studying, why? Don't tell me he has bad grades. I picked up his book and his answers to the questions. They were all... So darn wrong. I almost burst out of laughter. Or he wrote in wrong order or he didn't understood what the teacher said.

"What are you doing?" I suddenly heard him say. Ah shoot I woke him up, wait wasn't that my intention?

"I'm sorry, I knocked twice, but you were asleep," I told him. He just rolled his eyes and snatched his stuff out of my hand.

"Please don't touch my stuff so carefully without my permission," he snarled at me. I flinched a bit, god, what got his pants in a twist? A silence fell between us. And on top of that, it's unfortunately an awkward one, well for me it is.

"Sorry,... So you're studying?" I said to break this stupid silence. He nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"We have apparently a big test coming up soon about this subject and I really got to catch up a lot, I wasn't always the teacher's favorite student so I always had to sit in the back, which made me never being able to concentrate in classes," He explained. I'm surprised he is telling me this all.

"Need any tutoring?" I asked him. His eyes lit up a bit.

"You have a brain?" he asked me

"Well I'm sorry that I have one," I snapped offended. How rude! And here I was trying to be nice. I really do dislike him after all. But for his sake of tomorrow I can be his acquaintance for one day.

"Well, teach me girl with brains," he said casually. I smiled and picked up a pencil out of his fiddle case and start tutoring him.

After tutoring him for two long hours he finally understood most of it.

"Thanks, really, if you also need help with anything beside school just ask me," he said. A genuinely smile appeared on his lips, woah, actually he is a pretty cute evil being.

"Then,.. Can I request you something?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Go ahead," he replied.

"Become my boyfriend," I quickly blurted out, not noticing that my sentence combination was totally wrong. It was a sentence with a wrong meaning behind it.

* * *

**A.N. : I didn't proof read, please forgive for any grammar or vocabulary mistakes do please correct them if you feel like to, also tips are welcome and ideas. You guys are amazing :).**


	5. Chapter five

**A.N.: I am a bit slow in updating, I promise I will try to be faster Dx. Well do enjoy also this chapter please :P**

**Replies to guests :**

**Guest :** Thanks for reviewing and You're totally welcome! I am really happy you are enjoying this!

**Liv :** Thanks for reviewing! Well your waiting is done :)!

**BeriVavan :** Thanks for reviewing! Here is an update ^ ^

**Guest :** Glad you liked the ending of the previous chapter! And thanks for reviewing and liking it! It makes me happy ^ ^ ~

**Chapter five : Thunder**

* * *

**Third person Pov**

"Ex... Excuse me?" he said blinking his eyes a few times. Tori could literally facepalm herself right now. Or she'd rather now jump off a cliff. Third option would have to be hanging herself.

"Wait no! Not like that you see,.. I mean... Okay I'm already exposed. Being subtle was never my thing to begin with anyway," she sighed. Beck was still speechless about the sudden awkward confession which he might misunderstood. That's what he is hoping for though.

"You see,... There is this guy at school and,.." but she got half way cut off by Beck.

"If it's about making a guy jealous then please stop your sentence there, I will not do it," he replied simply and wanted to stand up, but Tori stopped him and just continued.

"So, that guy is incredible annoying and,-" again Beck cut her off.

"I said I didn't want to hear it!" he snapped trying to get up again. And again he got pushed back by Tori.

"No, you said if it was about making the guy jealous then I should stop talking," she snarled at him. "So where was I.. Oh yea! So uhm,.. He asked me out, but seriously I wasn't all that interested so I blurted out that I already had a boyfriend and that's where you came in the story," she continued explaining to him. He was partly relieved that it was some kind of misunderstanding.

"So,.. Why me of all people?" he asked curiously.

"Because you go to Hollywood Arts, I'm sure you got in there for your acting skills," she replied him truthfully.

"Why you so sure about it?" he frowned his eyebrow.

"Your mom told me," she replied simply.

"Curse it... I should have knew it...," he murmured to himself.

"So,... You going to help me? You do owe me a favor big guy," she told him. He rolled his eyes, but ended up agreeing with her.

"Just one day right?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Si si," she smiled. He blushed slightly this was actually the first time he saw her genuinely smile at him. It felt somehow... Pretty nice. He quickly shook his head to get these thoughts out of it. Tori seemed to not notice it at all.

"Noah is going to kill me,.." he mumbled.

"Noah? The cute guy that was beside you in your old school?" she asked him. He just nodded feeling a slight little bit irritated for some reason, shouldn't he be happy that his friend's crush thinks that he is cute?

"Anyways, so it's just for one day right?" he asked once more for confirmation. She nodded vigorously.

"Fine, tomorrow right?" he asked. She nodded again.

"Okay, you can shoo out my room now," he said dryly and went back to study. Tori rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out then she left his room.

"Very mature Tori!" he said sarcastically behind her.

"I'm just imitating you," she yelled from the door opening before returning to her own room, not waiting for his reply. She closed the door behind her and lied down on bed, finally letting loose a deep sigh. At last she doesn't have any worries anymore right now.

_*Drrrriiiiinnnnggg*_

Was heard from her bedside table and the small sun rays that were coming through the curtains split weren't really helping her since they were shining brightly on her face. She groaned loudly and slapped her alarm away and pulled her blanket over her head. The alarm clock landed on the ground without stopping. Did she set it on snooze or something? Why does it keep going. This alarm must be immortal.

"I get it I get it, shut up you stupid alarm clock," she snarled at the tool which can obviously not talk back. She pushed her blanket away and pushed herself from her bed. She sauntered to the alarm to set it off.

"Annoying," she mumbled. She placed it back on her bedside table and started stretching her body. Her back was hurting like hell, maybe she slept in a wrong posture. After stretching she started her daily school routine. First making bed, second changing clothes after that refreshing herself in the bathroom and as last but not least having breakfast. Lately it's always lively at breakfasts since Beck's parents are always home in the morning. They are really nice people, very warm they are nothing like her own parents. She walked downstairs and arrived in the dinning room. The smell of eggs, bacon filled up her nose. Beck's mother always made the eggs different from other people, they are delicious. Well at least she does make food for other people beside herself unlike her own mother.

"Good morning Mrs Oliver," Tori greeted her. She turned around with a smile and her eyes lit up.

"Oh good morning dear, did you sleep good?" she asked her.

"I think I might have slept in a wrong posture, but I am fine now after stretching a bit," she replied her. She chuckled softly.

"Oh sweetie that's really too bad, you sure you're okay?" she asked the girl with concern. Another thing, Mrs Oliver is extremely gentle, how could she actually even consider to move in with her parents? Her parents must have blackmailed her. She can't sense any flaws in this woman, she wouldn't mind becoming her daughter in law, but with Beck as partner.. She preferred not.

"I'm really Okay and Your cooking smells great again Mrs Oliver, I am sure that the taste would also be magnifique," she told the averaged aged lady polity with a bright smile. Mrs Oliver chuckled again. She found that Tori is an adorably and very polite girl unlike Trina who goes around screaming. She told everyone that she got in with her singing, but everyone was surely doubting her words, but didn't want to offend her in case that she would make a scene.

"Thanks honey, can you help me to set the table?" she asked her. Tori immediately agreed and opened the cabinet for the dishes and the drawer for the cutlery. She placed the five dishes she got out of the cabinet around the table, since her parents aren't at home. Beside each plate she placed a fork and a knife. Beck came downstairs while Trina was following close behind him, still trying to flirt with him. If she knew that Beck and she are going on a fake date then she is sure she would rip off her head.

After having breakfast the three teens packed their backpack and set off to school. As usual Trina is driving and Beck and Tori taking place in the backseats. Neither of them both wants to sit beside Trina. She 'sings' while driving.

After a few minutes drive Tori had to get off. Before she got off she whispered something in his ear, we all know what would happen if she said this a loud right? 'I will text you the details later okay?'. He nodded and waved her off, before she got out of the car Beck grabbed her arm.

"What?" Tori asked when she turned around. He didn't say anything, just got a ballpoint pen out of his pocket and wrote his number on her hand. That's true they've never exchanged numbers before how is she supposed to text him if she doesn't know his number? She felt like facepalming herself, but she won't show him that she feels embarrassed.

"Thanks," she said and got out the car. Trina stared the duo with suspicious eyes.

"Are two a thing?" Trina asked Beck. This was the first... Most normal question she asked so far, but even so he was annoyed by her.

"Shut up an drive," he just snapped. He just didn't felt like talking to Trina, because... She is a Trina?

"Well I see you at Nozu then in 15 minutes?" Danny told Tori. She nodded and waved him good bye. Then she pulled out her phone to text Beck.

*_Nozu, you know where that is right?_* send. Not a few second later she received a text back.

*_Do I look stupid? Of course I know where that is_ *

*_Well sorry for asking! Just go to there by foot please. I do not wish Trina to know about this. She will rip my head off P.s : You really want me to answer that question?_* she texted him back.

*_I actually would like to see that P.s. No_* she read the text and it didn't took her a second to think what she was going to text back.

*_Stop texting me already, you're giving me a bad mood_* she texted him.

*_No way?! Why am I not allowed to text you my "girlfriend_*.

*_Beck, you are crossing the line_*

*_Which line?_*

*_That's it. Just go to Nozu already!_*

*_Yes Ma'am_*. Beck sent before putting his phone back into his pocket. A small smile was plastered on his face. Teasing the little Vega sister was sure fun. She gets annoyed quite fast, it is somehow cute... No no! It's not.

"Yo yo, what's up Beck? You seems to be in good mood bro," Noah said while swaying his arms around his friend. As a natural reflex Beck pushed his arms away. He thinks being clingy is disgusting.

"Stop being so clingy and I'm in a normal mood," he replied his friend. Quickly whipping the smile that was on his face away. He totally didn't noticed it.

"Ah ah,my bad. So want to go to somewhere after school?" he asked him.

"Sorry dude, I've got something to do after school," he replied his friend.

"D'aaww, what you got to do?" he asked him. Beck hesitated. Should he tell him? He's sure he will get mad. He has a crush on this girl and on top of that, he even moved here for her.

"Just little something planned," he answered awkwardly. If there is something bad about Beck's acting, then it's lying to his friends and on top of that Noah is his best friend, even though he would never admit that out loud. Noah stared suspiciously at Beck, but let the subject drop.

"See you tomorrow at school then," Noah said. Beck nodded and waved good bye before leaving his friend behind with a guilty feeling. He successfully dodged Trina the whole way to Nozu, the girl didn't know when to stop. He was waiting outside Nozu for Tori. He saw some hair streaks coming out of the bushes. They were rather familiar, he looked away and back, the streaks were gone. He thought he might have imagination it. Not a few minutes later Tori arrived.

"Took you long enough," Beck sighed. Tori just rolled her eyes and ignored his comment.

"I ended up going home and back here," she explained. He frowned his eyebrow.

"Wait, why am not allowed to, but you,- " before he could finish his sentence Tori already cut him off.

"Don't whine baby, a friend offered me a ride so I accepted it since Nozu is closer to our house anyways," she explained. He rolled his eyes, but dropped the subject anyways. They were already quarreling, a great start. They both entered Nozu, looking annoyed like hell. They sat down not ordering a thing, but just looking through the menu even though they already knew the whole menu from inside and out, since they hang here a lot with their friends. Not a few minutes later Tori saw Danny entering with a beautiful girl. Tori quickly shuffled beside Beck and waved to get Danny's attention. They both noticed them and walked towards them.

"Now, that's what I call a beautiful girl," Beck whistled. Tori glared at him and elbowed him in his ribs. Beck grunted painfully and laid his head on the table while holding his side.

"Evil," he groaned with pain. Tori just smiled sweetly.

"Oh, honey you not feeling well? Should I get you a glass of water? Ober! Water please," Tori ordered. The butler obeyed and walked to the bar. Beck just glared at her, but when Danny and his girlfriend arrived he stopped glaring.

"Thanks for your concern bambina," Beck said. Switching his acting mode on and gave her a kiss on her cheek. That caught her surprise a bit, that she even almost broke character.

"Hey Tor and ...," he greeted his '_girlfriend_' and waited for him to say his name.

"Beck Oliver, pleased to meet you," he greeted the guy they shook hands and he introduced him to his girlfriend. The couple sat down in front of them and looked through the menu card.

"What do you want babe?" Danny asked his girlfriend polity. Tori stared at the couple, thinking that he is quite the gentleman. Beck looked slightly irritated by the way that Tori was staring at another guy while he was supposed to be her '_boyfriend_'. He picked up the menu card and placed it in front of Tori. Tori turned irritated towards him.

"I would recommend you this one bambina," he told Tori. She was slightly disgusted by the weird choice of nickname, but totally surprised that he exactly knew which dish she liked to eat. '_Lucky_ _guess_' she thought.

"You always know what I like to eat Beck," she told him and gave him a kiss back on the cheek. "Now we're even," she whispered in his ear. She didn't saw it clearly, but just now she definitely saw him blushing a slight bit. She grinned and waited for her food to arrive. The four of them started talking casually about a various of subjects until their food arrived.

"Say ah," Tori grinned at Beck while holding up her chopsticks with sushi in between it. She could read his face literally saying _'I will definitely kill you when we get home Vega,'. 'Bring it on Oliver,' _her eyes said back. He opened his mouth and ate the food.

_"_Grazie Bambina," Beck said and chewed on the food. While placing an arm around Tori's shoulder. He actually doesn't like to eat sushi that much, but he totally didn't mind when Tori fed him it. He has been feeling all strangely actually for the past few days. Must be because of the change of environment. Suddenly someone went up the stage.

"Yo yo yo everyone! Dj K.O. Is here and it's karaoke tiiiime!" he cheered loudly in the microphone. Everyone cheered at his announcement.

"So who will come first? Don't be afraid and step forward and blow everyone away with your voice!" he yelled. Beck felt slightly annoyed, he didn't have to yell this hard, speaking normally through the microphone would be enough.

"Oh I want I want!" Rebecca said, Danny's girlfriend. Tori and I turned to look at Danny who's face was looking pale, while Rebecca was skipping happily to the stage.

"We have a beautiful lady who will entertain us with her voice tonight!" the Dj cheered before leaving the stage to her. Tori had to admit, the girl was definitely a beauty.

"What's wrong Danny? You not feeling well?" she asked him with concern in her voice. Beck glared annoyed. Thinking that she shouldn't care about him, why would she? He shuffled a bit closer to Tori. She got a questionable look, but soon realized again that she was here on a double date with her '_boyfriend_' Beck Oliver. She smiled warmly to Beck before turning her attention back to the stage where the music was starting. Rebecca waved to the public who was applauding.

"No,.. Uhm... I am alright," he told them and also the two boys turned their attention towards the stage where the music already started. They recognized the song, it was 'I wanna know your name' by 'Swedish house Mafia ft Pharrel'. When the girl opened her mouth they thought they heard a shirking bird, it was maybe even worse than that. Her singing is even more horrible than that of Trina's. That's really a surprise. 'Was this why Danny was looking so gloomy?' the both of them thought. Not only her voice was horrible, but she was also singing very off key, but she seemed like she was singing seriously. When the song was finally done every applauded faintly, Danny applauded the hardest of them all. Rebecca bowed to the public and skipped off podium towards the table where the three of them were sitting.

"I am thirsty," she sing songed. The group smiled awkwardly at her and Danny ordered her a glass of water.

"I am going to the bathroom, please take care of yourself bambina," Beck said. And patted 'his' girl.

"Will do Beck, come back soon please," Tori said and smiled warmly to him. He smiled back and actually felt his heart skip a beat. It must just because of how hot it is inside here.

"Me too!" Rebecca said while raising her hand and skipped off to the toilets following close behind Beck.

**Beck's Pov**

I stepped inside the hallway to the bathrooms. Left was guys and right was girls. When I was about to enter the bathroom I felt someone hugging me from behind. I turned around thinking it was Tori, but it turned out to be Rebecca. I guessed she tripped and fell on me or something, but she didn't let me go.

"Why don't you become mine Beck," she said flirty. He frowned his eyebrow. Wasn't she Danny's girlfriend?

"Aren't you Danny's girlfriend?" he asked the girl. She snorted and shook her head.

"Like hell I am serious about him, Beck I am too beautiful for the most guys in this world, that's why I can only look down at all these silly boys who are actually thinking about me liking them," she explained to me. I whistled in my head. She has seriously some issues and a horrible personality. Her radiance of beauty doesn't even reach 1/4 the of Tori's, I hate to admit this, but Tori is really beautiful.

"Ah so, I am not interested in your story, sorry I need to use the bathroom," I said and tried to turn around and walk away, but the girl pushed me up against the wall. What the... This little girl has some strength. She put her leg between mine and leaned forward. This position is awkward and uncomfortable.

"I saw you staring at me when I walked inside the door Beck and how you were gawking at me when I was singing you definitely do like me," she said not giving up on me. What's wrong with this girl? She is horrible and I was definitely not gawking at her.

"Listen, I don't like you, clear?" I said and wanted to turn away, but before I could do that she put her lips on mine. I swear I'm not enjoying this, I didn't even kiss back, oh by the way, this girl is a horrible kisser. I pushed her away and there I saw her standing. She has such an amazing timing. Fudge man!

"Tori,..." I said staring into her sad eyes. Oh fudge, she is so going to kill me, she is going to kill me, but I misinterpreted it. She just turned around and ran away. Then I saw Danny walking in. The girl immediately changed her personality and jumped into his arms.

"Danny! He forcefully kissed me," she whined. The fudge don't lie you wench! But before I could say anything he punched me in the face. I fell on the ground while gripping on my jaw with my hand, making sure that it didn't broke yet.

"You're horrible," he snarled before leaving. I saw Rebecca turning her face and smirking at me. The wench. I quickly got up and ran out Nozu towards home. I rushed inside the house without taking off my shoes and entered the living room.

"Is Tori here?" I painted out of breath. My parents were looking at me with a confused expression.

"Uhm,... Tori came home after school telling me that you were so kindly to be her company to walk around the town," they said to me, it was totally not the answer to me question, but was that why she returned home before coming to Nozu? To inform my parents? Damn it, I fucking seriously don't get this girl in any way! So I guess the answer is **no**. I quickly dashed out the house ignoring my mom's voice. Where could she gone to? Wait I have a phone right? I should just dial her number. I quickly searched for her through my contacts and found her within two seconds. I pressed call while praying for her to pick up.

"The number you dialed is turned off or is in a place without signal," a voice said and it hung up. Shit! Fuck! Damn! I shoved my phone back in my pocket. The sun was almost under, where could Tori be?

"Tori!" I shouted out, calling for her name. Obviously no one responded to me. I ran as fast as I could searching for all places when it suddenly started raining and thunder was also crashing down. Why also this?! I have to find her before she catches a cold! My mind was half blank it was hazy in front of my eyes. The rain was getting into my eyes which gave me an annoying feeling, but I can't possibly leave Tori here alone outside. I stopped running for a second. Wait, I heard something from her old school friends. Yeah, I kind of made a few preparations before our 'date' as an actor I have to investigate and get to know more about my 'partner'. I heard she liked quite places, away from the city in the nature. I turned myself around and was looking at a forest which was situated pretty far away from the town. Stupid girl! How can she stay in a forest while it's thundering? Maybe she went home, but in case I ran towards the forest while dialing my mom's phone. Not a few seconds later she picked up.

"Oh god, Beck I'm so glad that you're safe, why the rush? By the way you and Tori should take a cab home," she said, cut the crap woman I know you don't care a shit about my safety. But it seems like Tori isn't home yet.

"Yeah mom we will later," I said and hung up avoiding questions since I couldn't loose any time for questions. He ran as fast as possible to the forest, arriving there he stopped for a second taking a deep breath. I stared at the air and waited for a flash to come. *Flash*. I started counting in my mind. 1,2,3,4,5,6, *Clash*. Thunder sound was heard. I sighed deeply. Good the thunder isn't close yet. I quickly ran into the forest while yelling out for Tori's name, but I still got no response. I started to get really frustrated and scared. What will happen to her in this kind of weather? That girl, she should've at least called home or... Why did she ran away in the first place?! Argh! I was dashing through the forest while I glanced quickly at the sky. *Flash*. I started counting again. 1,2,3. *Clash* Sh*it! It's coming closer. I started to run faster and faster, I tripped on my way running to I don't know where. I was panting heavily.

"Toooooriiii!" I yelled out while getting up from the ground. I felt my heart was beating abnormally fast and breathing was getting harder and harder by every step I set. My body was feeling very heavy, before I knew everything in front of my eyes went black my body turned my whole system off, before totally going unconscious I heard a faint voice calling out for my name. I did my best to not faint and opened my eyes slightly.

"Tori,..." I breathed out weakly, but my body gave up, it was worn out.

* * *

**A.N : Her her her, does this count asa cliffhanger? I actually wanted to write more than 4k, but I failed... I am sorry guys. I will try to make the next one 4k + ! I will make it happen :D. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter again ^ ^. I really love you all! Thank you, thank you! Really! When we are at chapter 10 I will do a big shout out to everyone who reviewed!**


	6. Chapter six

**A.N : Okay, I was a bit slow in updating this, I'm incredible sorry for that! I hope you will enjoy this chapter and my birthday is on the 22nd June, so by then I will update a very long chapter! Since this one is a bit short...**

**disclaimer : Laaa la la, I don't own Victorious :)**

**Chapter six : A little more bonding**

* * *

**Third person Pov**

Beck opened his eyes slowly, his body was still feeling a bit numb. He felt like he was asleep for ages. Suddenly he shot up realizing he wasn't done what he was doing before, but soon he realized that it was the worse thing to do since he felt pain through his whole body and just now he noticed that he had a gigantic headache. He quickly lied down again and glanced around. It only took him a second to realize that he wasn't in his own room. This room was kind of decorated with cute things. Girl things. His eyes went wide. Where could he be? Did a stranger took him in their house?

"So you're awake?" he heard a familiar voice speaking from the doorway. He turned his head slightly, only seeing Tori standing there. His eyes lit up and he shot up out of bed and hugged her, ignoring his brain that was giving signs to his body that he was feeling pain. He let a deep sigh of relief escape his lips, she was at least safe and sound. Tori, who was totally flabbergasted, didn't know what she was supposed to do. she did the first thing that came up to her mind, pushing him away from her, it was just a reflex, since his legs were still quite wobbly he fell down on the floor with a groan.

"Ouch!" he said. Tori chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, be happy I didn't slap you, anyways how you feeling?" she asked him.

"I feel like my body weights five times heavier than normally. Also my head is feeling like it's going to explode and now my butt also hurts," he replied with a sad pout, making Tori burst out in laughter.

"Cuteness does not suit you," She said and bent down, then placed her hand on his forehead. She placed an other hand on her own forehead. She nodded and smiled. "Good, your fever is going down," she said with a smile before pulling her hand back. Beck kept staring at her, for some reason he found everything that she did so fascinating.

"Where are our parents?" Beck asked her getting quickly out of his trance, while making himself comfortable on the floor. He has to admit, her floor was way cleaner than his own.

"They went out to get you some medicine and mine are as usually not home," she replied. He just nodded and then he just noticed that her clothes were still wet, so it must be not to long ago that they just got home.

"Hey, change into some dry clothes, I don't like seeing your Bra," he said, totally not getting why he always wants to be rude towards her. Tori's cheeks started to get red and then she gave him a poisoned glare, She pushed him backwards, almost making him doing a backwards somersault, then she got up from the floor.

"You asshole, if it were Rebecca you wouldn't mind would you," she snapped and wanted to leave the room, but Beck caught her wrist. She turned around and glared at him.

"Seems like someone is jealous much?" he grinned and pulled her into his lap. She quickly pushed him away and got up from the floor.

"Guys are all the same, as long they get what they want they leave you behind for a new pray," she said, her eyes glaring dead daggers at Beck, then she turned around and ran out of the room, leaving a total confused Beck behind. He got up from the floor and went back to Tori's bed, since it was closer than his own and his since his body was barely listening to his commands, he better not wander to far. He was wondering why he was in her room instead of his own.

"I'm home with the medication guys," Beck's mother said. She went to the living seeing a totally soaked Tori crying on the bench, even though she told her to get out of these clothes. She placed her bag and the medication on the table and sat down beside her.

"Hey what's wrong sweetie?" she asked her, her voice filled with concern.

"I... I...," she couldn't say anything, her voice felt like it was stuck in her throat. She just hugged Beck's mother and started crying with all her might, something that she could never do with either one of her own parents. Beck's mother patted her back and whispered comforting words into her ear, when Tori fell sound asleep she went to get a blanket and put it on her. After that she picked up the medication and went to get a glass water before entering Tori's room where Beck was resting.

"Hey honey I brought you medication," she said.

"Thanks," he mumbled. She placed the medication and glass water on the table and took a chair to sit down in front of Beck. He looked irritated, but he knew that his mom was now in serious mode.

"What happened between you and Tori?" she asked. Beck groaned a slightly bit, he also really wanted to know what exactly happened. He turned on his other side and groaned once more.

"Why am I in Tori's room?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Because your room was a mess and that's not good for a sick person. Don't you try to change the subject Beck Mizie Oliver," his mother told him sternly. He groaned again, he seriously disliked the middle name his big brother picked for him. Indeed Beck Mizie Oliver has a big brother who is already in college and because of that he left home, leaving Beck behind. His parents always liked his brother more than him, he was always better than Beck. Whenever Beck got a girlfriend and he came home with her, when the girlfriends would see his brother, their hearts would always beat for him, it was like he didn't existed in their eyes anymore, but anyways, since he left for college, that's why his parents paid some more attention to him than usual. Even with all that said, Beck could never bring himself to hate his brother, he was always kind towards him and he never did it on purpose, he knew that very well, that's what he hated about himself.

"Now take you medication, we will talk about it later after you are better," his mom said and left the room. Beck sighed and closed his eyes since his eye lit were so heavy, he is sure that she just didn't wanted to talk to him anymore. In just a few seconds he fell asleep.

Tori entered her room back without turning the lights on and changed herself in her pajamas. Then totally forgetting that Beck is still in her bed, since she was really tired and she has school tomorrow, she crawled inside and pulled the sheet away from Beck. Beck noticed this in just a mere few seconds, since he was afraid of the cold and tried to pull the sheet back. Tori thought this was awkward and immediately turned he night light on, only getting a big surprise that Beck is still in her room.

"What the hell Beck! Why you sleeping in my bed, get out please go to hour own bed!" she whisper yelled at him, not wanting to wake his parents up, it's already 2 a.m. He just groaned and pulled more on the sheet.

"I'm sick, that's why," he mumbled softly. She rolled her eyes, but got his point anyways. 'My room is to dirty for a sick person to stay in'. She let a sigh escape her lips and gave up. She swung her legs over the bed about to leave and go to the living and sleep on the uncomfortable sofa, but right before she got up, Beck pulled on her wrist and she landed on the bed again. She rolled her eyes and grinned slightly. She got back in bed and pulled a part of the sheet, enough to cover her body. Beck soothed closer to her and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy," Beck murmured. It was hard for Tori to hold back her laugh, she chuckled softly and turned around to pat his head.

"Maybe you do have a cute side," she whispered softly.

* * *

**A.N.: May you have enjoyed this chapter my dear readers. It was very cheesy :3 maybe... Still hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter seven

**A.N. : Heya! I'm updating! Okay... That was kind if logic =.= ~ anyways. Please do enjoy! Oh I forgot to reply to guests the last time :c, sorry guys! I knew I forgot something! Well now I remember again ^ ^, but you all know I'm very grateful to you all by reading this story right? Anyways I was originally planning on updating this chapter on my birthday, but well since I got it done sooner, I'm posting it now. Sorry for the wait, I got writers block. But no worries, I'm back on track again ;).**

**Replies to guests :**

**Vavanberi -** I am so sorry you had to wait for so long. Thanks for enjoying the story and reading it!

**radz -** My sincerely apology for the long wait and thanks for wishing me an happy birthday. Well, here I finally updated.

**vavanvictorious -** Thank you for your love towards my story! I promise to not drop this story untill I've written down the end.

**Guest -** Glad you thought it was funny. At least I do have some humor. Thanks for enjoying and the compliment. I really appreciate it!

**I actually own you all an apology, Im sorry!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious. Harsh, but true.**

**Chapter seven : A silenced world, admit of defeat.**

"No no no! That's wrong, my answer was right, it definitely was," Beck whined to me. I just rolled my eyes and snatched his pencil out of his hand, but let a small smile escape my lips, I still don't know anything about him besides that he can be a jerk sometimes, but surprisingly he can also be nice and maybe a little bit cute sometimes. Yet here I am teaching things klutz maths, seriously he totally sucks at it. Before he could let another sound escape his lips I held up my finger telling him to be quiet or else I will stop being his maths tutor. He placed his fist on his cheek and pouted childishly. I chuckled and shook my head. Sometimes he is really... Let's say weird.

"Look, if you have x = 2y + 5 and y = 5x - 1/5 then you have choice out of four things to chose, just chose the one you think it's the easiest way to solve it. Look back in your book which method you want to use," I told him. He thought for a bit and then pointed to the substitution method. I smiled, it's cute how hopeless he is in maths, wait I mean it'a funny. Yeah, change cute in funny or laughable.

"Okay, first of all you write them in staffel form, so under each other them you put a brace in front of the both of them, after that just use the substitution method. So that's by changing one numbers you see. Here you read y = 5x - 1/5. And here you see x = 2y + 5. Above you saw what y was so you can change the y in the x = to 5x - 1/5. So you write down x = 2(5x - 1/5) + 5, after you wrote that down you just copy the y = under the x = 2(5x - 1/5) and you put a brace in front of them again," as I kept explaining Beck nodded, hopefully seriously memorizing every thing that I was telling him. The first GCSE's aren't that far anymore, so if he wants to get A's on any of them or at least B-'s he should study hard, he can't count on resits since they won't be allowed this year anymore. Unless under circumstances like : Illness or one of these kind of reasons, but otherwise he has no reason for a resit.

"Was I clear?" I asked him taking a glance at his notes, only discovering that he was actually drawing pictures. I snapped the pencil in my hand and I could feel steam blowing out of my ears. My face is probably also red as a tomato.

"Beck Oliver, I Tori Vega, will **NEVER** be your maths teacher again. **Never** you hear me!" I snarled and walked out of his room. He tried to protest, but I seriously blocked my ears away from him.

"Oh come on Tori, I was seriously listening to your explanation!" I heard Beck call from behind me. I ignored him and slammed the door behind me, hoping that it was slammed right into his face and lied down on my soft bed.

"Why do guys like him exist anyway?" I groaned into my pillow.

"Okay, that is a really mean statement you know," I heard Beck from beside me. I turned my head seeing that Beck was standing beside me. Ah Jammit! I obviously forgot to lock my door and obviously this guy lack manners otherwise he would have known to say out of a girl's room.

"Get out Oliver," I growled and muffled my face into my pillow again, not wanting to see his face anymore.

"God Tori, you know you need to do something about your short temper and also be kinder towards sick people! How you kicked me out of your bed yesterday was really mean!" he complained. I smiled a bit about the last complain. Yeah, that was a memorable night.

***Flashback***

_"But even if your are being a little bit cute,..." I grinned slyly and pulled his blanket away. He immediately curled into a ball and was making weird sleepy noises. I giggled at the sight. Then I placed one of my feet on his back and pushed with all my might him out of my bed. With a yelp he landed on the floor. I placed my face into my pillow to muffle my laughter, after all his parents and my big sister are probably asleep and trust me, you do not want to wake up Trina!_

_"Why did you do that?!" he whispered yelled at me while getting up from the floor._

_"It's my room," I shrugged still with a big smile plastered on my face. He groaned, but didn't made any attempt to leave my room._

_"Well, where are your spare blankets?" he suddenly asked me._

_"They are in,...," I paused for a second, thinking about his question. "- wait! Why do you want to know that?" I asked him. He just shrugged his shoulder and was pacing around my room, I was hoping that he would leave my room, but instead he went to my closet and was looking through it for a spare blanket, without my permission I pushed my blanket away, jumped in between him and the closet and closed it again._

_"Get out!" I whisper yelled with a glare at him, but his face expression didn't change, trust me, if I want I can make someone faint with one of my glares, but he didn't seem to be the sightliest affected by them at all, the heck?!_

_"I will leave if,..." he stopped his sentence and smiled._

_"Say it!" I hissed impatiently wanting him to leave me room as soon as possible._

_"If you become my maths tutor," he finished his sentence. I frowned my eyebrow and stared at him._

_"That's it?" I asked after a really long pause. He just nodded with a serious look on his face._

_"Okay then," I replied slightly flabbergasted. I thought he would request something like being his slave for a month or something like that. I guesse I might have built up a wrong judgment about him._

_"Thanks," he said and left my room as promised._

***And now we're back at present.***

"Yeah, that was fun," I said with a smile. He glared at me.

"You know, my head still hurts from that and that's not everything that I wanted to complain about, also that one time at the double date. You still didn't told me what that was about. Why did you run away? And why won't you admit that you were jealous? You've fallen for me right? I knew, but seriously,-" before he could ramble anymore I quickly cut him off by throwing my pillow in his face.

"Here enjoy the indirect kiss," I hissed while sitting straight on my bed. Finally he is quiet for second. He threw the pillow away and whipped his lips.

"The hell?!" he snapped.

"Open your ears now Oliver, I will say this once. I didn't run out of jealousy, stop growing your ego now or else you will end up hurting yourself one day," I said, hoping that he would be content with just that answer.

"Then why did you run?" he asked again. I groaned, should have known that this wasn't going to be so easy.

"Give me one reason why I should tell you my reason," I told him and crossed my arms.

"Well, if you won't tell I guess it's out of jealousy," he said with a grin. Why is he such a frustrating kid?

"Okay,.. You know what. Let's make a bet. If I loose I will tell you my reason if you loose you will leave this matter behind," I said. He gave small nod and made a thinking face.

"Wait,... Also you will be my maths tutor again," he quickly added. I just rolled my eyes and sighed in agreement.

"So what's the bet?" he then said. I thought about that for a second. I guess I could do something that gives me an advantage, but that would be unfair and he wouldn't let the subject drop if I would do that.

"How about... We ignore each other for one whole month. The first one to crack will loose the bet," I smiled. This is definitely killing two birds with one stone. He thought for a second, but then he agreed.

"In any circumstances right?" he asked.

"Yeah, wait one second," I said, then I left my room, hoping that he would leave all my stuff alone and entered my dad's workplace, which he probably never uses, and started up his computer. This is the only room with a printer. When I finally saw the desk top, I quickly opened word and started typing vigorously on the clavier.

After 15 minutes I was finally done with the document and quickly printed two copies. Then I hopped back to my room where Beck was still waiting on the same place.

"Oh, you didn't went back to your own room?" I asked him. He frowned his eyebrow and groaned softly.

"Weren't you the one who asked me to wait here?" he said. I rolled my eyes and walked to the table, if I keep rolling my eyes like this I will probably get dizzy in no time. I rumbled through my backpack to get a pen. Beck walked towards me and looked down on the papers.

"Seriously Tori? You went to make a contract? You don't trust my words?" he said making an offended face.

"It's the best for the both of us, you also don't trust me right?" I asked him. He hesitated for a second before agreeing with me, slowly nodding his head. He picked up the document to read through it.

"Article one : neither of us are allowed to say, mumble, yell, groan, whisper, scream, to each other. Article two : Non-Verbal communication is also banned. Article three : Neither of the two parties are allowed to use any ways to provoke the other party into letting them use any verbal or non verbal communications towards the other party," he stopped for a second and leaved through the document. "Did you seriously write 10 pages in just 15 minutes?" he asked me. I nodded proudly. He blinked his eyes a few times before whispering "Crazy," then he signed the contract. I will let that offense slip this time Oliver! I also signed it and ran towards my dad's workshop again to make a few copies of it.

We agreed that this bet will start at midnight, but actually we were already starting to ignore each other. Isn't that nice? I decided to study some more when I suddenly remembered leaving my eraser at his room. I cursed softly under my breath. Should I go get it? Thinking for a second, I prefer to stay away from his room, he has an fish aquarium inside his room, but seriously, since we are living together, I didn't even saw him cleaning it once. Brrr,.. I really pity these fishes. But still I don't want to buy a new one, since I always forget to buy one. With a loud groan I pushed myself from my chair and sauntered towards his room. I checked my watch before entering his filthy room.

"Hey I think I left my eraser in here," I said while looking up. Beck was staring awkwardly at me while trying hastily to cover his manhood. I seriously do not want to know what he was doing.

"No no no! It wasn't what you think it was! I am definitely not one of these sad people who do something like that," he started to explain quickly.

"My eraser," I said annoyed, I am seriously not interested about what he was doing, why is he even explaining it to me? He pointed towards his desk with a tomato red face. I thanked him and walked out of his room with a smirk on my face. I should have taken my phone with me.

**Beck's Pov**

That was so embarrassing! I wasn't doing anything wrong, just my,.. You know kind of hurt of these small underwear my mom bought me. She probably got it wrong when I told her my size. I groaned loudly and buried my face in my pillow. Now she probably has a wrong view of me, guh! And I can't explain it tomorrow to her. Aah! So frustrating. Well I will have to explain it to her after this month, hopefully she will crack soon so I can clean up this misunderstanding. I mumbled a curse and walked towards my closet to find a decent underwear to wear, maybe I should just wear boxers. I let a sigh escape my lips as I put on the boxers and went back to my bed to rest for tonight.

"I am definitely going to pwn you Tori," I grinned to myself.

*Bzzzz, bzzzz,* I groaned softly as I reached sleepily out my hand to my phone. I unlocked the screen with one eye half opened, not being able to bear the lights and took a glance at the caller ID AND the time. I let a double groan as I saw it was Noah calling me at 3 am,... That's freaking morning! I really wanted to ignore it, but he just didn't stop, so I decided to pick up my phone.

"And you call yourself a friend?!" I heard him suddenly yelling through the phone. In one blink I was totally awake shocked at his outburst.

"Wow man, you are bursting my ear dude! Will you please calm down?" I asked him with a tired voice.

"No! I will not calm down! I can't believe you're doing this to me Beck," he cried through the phone. I was now getting really confused.

"What are you talking about dude? Why can't I follow the conversation! You sure you got the right person?" I asked him confused.

"Yeah, just keep pretending, I saw it. All of it!" he yelled again.

"You know,... That totally didn't answer any of my questions, if you are going to keep blowing my ear and shouting weird stuff I might aswell hang up on you," I yawned sleepily.

"No need!" he yelled before hanging up. Seriously, that dude has too many hormones which creeps me out. Sometimes, I really wonder how we became friends. But I really do wonder what he was talking about, he sounded pretty sad. Pfu,.. I guess I will ask him tomorrow, I badly need a good night rest.

**No one's Pov**

As the sun was slowly rising and the birds were singing their songs, Beck just fell asleep. After that call it was pretty difficult for him to fall asleep, after all he is not an easy sleeper, once being awaken he can't get back to sleep so easily, unfortunately. It was only three minutes away before his alarm would wake him out of his slumber, suddenly the door bursted wide open and a very angry looking dude was standing there arms crossed.

"Beckett Mizie Oliver! Get your fucking sleeping ass out of that dirty bed of yours!" Noah snarled to his friend. Beck just groaned and pulled his sheet over his head.

"A few more minutes please," he moaned before trying to fall asleep again. Noah obviously refused that and pulled his blanket away.

"No chance buddy," he bitsed at him. Beck let another groan before allowing himself to finally move his muscles and with a lot of effort he was finally being able to sit straight up and took a quick glance at the clock on his bedside table with one eye before closing his eye again.

"Why meng? I still had a few minutes sleep left," Beck whined sleepy, reaching out his hand to his alarm clock, so it won't go off. Noah rolled his eyes and showed him a picture on his phone. Beck opened his right eye and a few seconds his left one also followed. His eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah,... What I thought," Noah barked at him. Beck facepalmed himself and scratched the back of his head. Should he tell him the truth? Well she never said that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone, he will just tell it to Noah.

"Look,... This is a serious misunderstanding,.. We are not dating, but I was helping her with something," he explained to his friend.

"Not dating?" he repeated for confirmation. Beck nodded and Noah simply accepted his explanation like that. 'Sometimes it's pretty good to have an air headed friend, not that I was lying,...' Beck thought.

"Can you leave my room now then maybe?" he asked Noah. Who nodded in response and surely he soon disappeared out of his room within a few seconds. Probably eager to meet the younger Vega sister. Beck got out of his bed and first thing he did was stretching his body, before entering his daily routine.

"Hey Tori," Noah greeted the younger Vega sister who was eating her breakfast already, while the older one was still putting on make up and getting all dressed up for Beck. Tori gave him a smile and replied a 'hi' before continuing her breakfast. Noah sat down on the chair beside her and stared at her with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Ehm,... Something on my face?" she asked him awkwardly after swallowing her food. He just shook his head, but didn't stop staring.

"Okay,..." Tori laughed awkwardly and got up from her chair, only being followed by Noah right behind her.

"You know that this is not normal right?" she asked the guy after putting her dishes in the sink. He nodded still staring at her as a lovestruck puppy. After walking another few steps, she got enough of him and put up her hand, a signal to make him stop strolling after her.

"Stop there please,... I really don't need a stalker," she sighed.

"I'm done Noah!" she heard Beck suddenly call from the staircases. For the first time since she moved into this house she was actually genuinely happy to hear his voice. Beck walked down the staircases, while Tori was sitting down on the couch waiting for Trina to be done. The two people didn't even take a glance at each other. Noah frowned slightly at the sight.

"You guys in a fight?" he asked Beck. Beck just shrugged.

"Maybe," he responded. "Let's go before Trina comes," Beck told Noah hasty and the guys both left the house, departing to school. Beck was literally pushing Noah to his car, but he got to say a quick good bye to Tori before the door closed behind him. When they got into the car, they drove off to school.

"I'm done Beck!" Trina yelled and jumped out of the bathroom expecting Beck to be standing there, but unfortunately for Trina, Beck already left to school. "Noo noo noo!" she cried making Tori roll her eyes who was sitting on the couch.

"Hurry up Trin, I don't want to be late for school," she sighed at her big sister, who went back to her room to search for her car keys.

"So, you are going to take part in the Big Show Case? You can seriously give your end results a boost for music!" Noah told his friend while driving. He was already sixteen, so a legal age to drive in America. Beck thought about that for a moment, he actually wanted to take part at first, it's not because he scored bad on music, he had a B-, but a higher grade was always welcome, but the show case was only a few weeks away an he got like nothing prepared yet and you must have a partner, while he is more into solos. Beck rubbed his jaw while pondering deeply at this subject.

"I have an A- for music," Noah grinned at his friend proudly. After hearing that Beck immediately gave the guys his attention.

"Seriously?!" he asked him with a shocked expression.

"What's up with that expression? Yea, I do," Noah narrowed his eyes at his friend. Beck made an impressed face. Even though Noah is almost a klutz in everything he does, but surprisingly music is his thing.

"So I suppose you are going to enter the show case?" He asked him. He shook his head with a sad smile.

"Why not?" He asked his friend with a frown. You would think that the guy would show his talent. Beck heard that there will be producers in the audience.

"You know I can't perform on stage," he replied. Beck literally facepalmed himself. How could he have forgotten that his friend has stage fright? It's only on stage though, he has no problem performing in front of the class or teacher, but standing on a podium is not possible for him.

"My apologies dude,... Forgot it for a second," I told him.

"Nah, it's okay," he shrugged it off and drove into the school parking.

The guys both marched to their first period where they awaited the bare feet teacher appear from the window. As expected when the bell had signaled the start of the lesson the teacher still didn't appear as usual. The class waited for five minutes before the teacher finally entered the classroom through the usual window.

"Let's get this started! First, drive by acting you are all monkeys who wants to eat melons!" Sikowitz smiled.

**Tori's Pov**

After I set my first feet in school I immediately saw Danny rushing towards me. I groaned and cursed myself for not thinking that this would happen and regretting not taking the backdoor.

"Tori!" he called out to my while waving his hand. My attempt of fleeing was totally crushed at the moment he called out my name. I turned towards him and managed to smile a weak smile.

"Hey Danny," I said while waving a small wave back.

"I feel so bad for you at what happened at the date," he apologized sincerely. I just smiled and started count off in my head again. This guy annoys me, why is he even bringing that subject up? Suddenly his girlfriend walked up to him and hugged him by putting her arms around his waist from behind.

"Hey Babe," she smiled at her boyfriend. She probably only did it to make it clear to me that this is her boy and I seriously don't mind it. I just excused myself and walked away. Thank god. I sighed.

When I finally heard the final signal for today ringing that school is finally done I dashed out, avoiding any possible contact with Danny. I feel a bit guilty about lying to the guy,... He actually didn't do anything wrong. I waited impatiently for Trina's car to arrive while cursing in myself thinking that I still need to wait two months until my birthday. (In Belgium we have two exam periods,... I really have no idea about America, so I am just taking two periods.) Finally after a few more minutes of wait I saw Trina driving towards me, as always she parked the car horribly while waiting for me to get in. To my surprise Beck wasn't in the car, well that makes this bet even easier, so I hopped in the passenger seat. Right after Trina took off right before I saw Danny coming out the school gate. I grinned like a silly baby, ha! No Danny. It wasn't a long drive, just about seven minutes. When I entered the house I dropped my backpack in the couch while plopping myself beside the thing. Sitting there blankly staring at the television screen for a few seconds I decided to just go and study. Suddenly Trina bursted into the living and started 'singing'.

"Trina!" I groaned. Really wondering why she is 'singing', even though I know you get my point, but seriously, why am I even talking to myself in my thoughts? And another question popped into my head. How the heck did she got accepted into Hollywood Arts high school? Did they lose their pride or something?

"I am rehearsing for the big show case!" she yelled back, ignoring my complain she started to 'sing' again. I sighed and picked up all my stuff to go study in my room, even though I knew it wouldn't have any effect at all. As I was close by passing Beck's room he would obviously chose the perfect time by getting out his room at right now. I restrained myself to groan and passed by him, staring right in front of me, he did so too without groaning or giving a slight kick. Nice, he really is a great actor, but for some reason my heart is itching a bit, the feeling when people stick needles inside you without a second thought about hurting you. Could it be that I dislike it that Beck is ignoring me? No way possible! We've known each other for like what ? One week maybe? I can't get attached to someone whom I disliked from the first time I saw him. Suddenly we both heard a loud,

_*Clang*_

Obviously we both know what it means. Trina is going to play on the piano. A loud groan escaped our lips as we quickly dashed into our rooms closing the doors. God, why are you torturing me like this?

**Beck's Pov**

To say that I like being ignored by Tori is a misunderstanding. For some reason I hate it that she ignores me, okay we made a bet, but still, she could at least take a glance at me. Well, thinking about it won't help me in any way. I should try to study for Maths, the exams will be here in one month and two weeks, hopefully Tori can tutor me everything within these two weeks. Ugh, I seriously should have paid attention to her tutoring instead of drawing in my notebook, but I was tired. Let me give you an explanation. If I have one hundred percent energy inside me then I usually only use thirty percent each day for all the things I do together, but whenever maths appears inside the story, then it will take the double amount of my energy and I need to sleep at least ten hours to get all my energy back, but lately after moving into this house, with all the drama and weird stuff that has been going one. Didn't gave me enough night rest, so I was drawing to keep myself awake. A really legit explanation right? Ugh, who am I explaining to, I should just catch some sleep already instead of trying to study maths while not understanding anything about it. I turned off the lights and crawled into bed, drifting off to dream land.

"Beck!" Trina yelled while bursting into my room. Obviously that annoyed the fudge out of me and without a second thought I threw my pillow at her, hitting her right into the face. Instead of leaving my room, she started smelling on my pillow. This girl seriously give me the creeps!

"Say it and then leave! It's 6 am in the morning, I could have slept till 7," I hissed impatiently for her to talk. I really wish she would actually just walk away for once, but when will that happen? I really am irresistible ain't I? But after thinking that somehow this sentence suddenly popped into my head.

*Stop growing your ego now Oliver, or else you will end up hurting yourself one day,* the voice rung through my head. I obviously knew who's voice it was.

"Go away Tori," I mumbled softly, gladly that Trina didn't that.

"We are paired together for the Big Show Case!" she cheered. Immediately all my sleep left me within a second and my eyes were wide awake.

"P-pardon?" I said, hoping that I might have misheard what she just said. But I was wrong, she repeated exactly the same sentence. But how is that possible?! I didn't even signed myself up!

"But I didn't even signed myself up for the Big Show Case," I declared.

"Oh you silly, all new students are required to attend the Big Show Case," she explained while coming close and tapped my nose. If I wasn't still in shock I would've probably slapped her across the face.

"Trina let's go to school," I heard a grumpy Tori groaning and saw her passing by my room, her eyes fixed on her phone, not giving me even a slight glance. Suddenly my heart skipped a beat. I frowned my eyebrows in confusion why that just happened. I think my heart is starting to get some disease. After the Vega sister left I also got up, after all Noah will come pick me up soon. He said that he would pick me every day up for the next four months until my birthday. Then I will driving my own car. Only the thought made me grin. Noah is such a good buddy, he knows that I really dislike Trina or he just wants me to stay away from Tori, either way I appreciate his rides.

The second I entered the living room I heard the doorbell. Obviously Noah was here, so I opened the door, revealing my best buddy in the door way. I smiled and gestured him to come inside. He happily entered and plopped himself down in the couch. After gobbling down my toast, Noah and I left and drove off to school.

"Hey, you know that the new students have to perform in the Big Show Case right?" I asked him. He gritted his teeth while staring intensely at the road.

"I know," he said faintly. That was the last words that were spoken in the car before silence befell us.

As school was finally done, Trina and I decided both to practice for the upcoming Big Show Case. Trina forced Tori to be our audience, I somehow feel really bad for her, she has been living her whole life with this thing, I can't believe that she is still alive. She seriously earned a small amount of my respect. I seriously had no idea for the original song. I never ever wrote one in my whole life. How can I possibly write one now within two weeks?

"Tori!" Trina was whining at her from the kitchen. They both went in there to get a cold drink.

"No! I am not giving you one of the songs that I wrote," she said before sauntering towards the couch once again and plopping inside it. This time Trina whispered something into her ear and Tori eyes were widened. She was restraining herself from cursing while biting her lip. Then she got up from the couch again and stomped towards her room, but not before yelling. "I will get you back Trina!" I chuckled a bit. Too be honest, she is cute when she is frustrated. My eyes suddenly widened. Did I just? No,.. No no no. I didn't, can't be right? Okay, focus Oliver, you have to stick a performance together within two weeks with a talentless girl called Trina Vega. I shouldn't be thinking about unnecessary stuff. Soon Tori was back in the living again and handed two sheets to Trina. From my eye corner I could see that they were the same.

"You get this one, not allowed to chose," she growled angrily.

"I don't care which song, because every song I sing is amazing," Trina replied with a shrug, receiving the rolling eyes from Tori. Sometimes I wonder if they can be nice towards each other, they always fight. Trina handed me a copy and I read through the song and I was seriously in awe. This song was really good, maybe even great, I totally loved the tune. If it wasn't for the stupid bet we made, I would've complimented her, but I guess I can't now, so I kind of hid my awed face and started playing the notes on my guitar, making sure to save this song in my hard drive.

It took Trina fudging four hours just to memorize the lyrics. She might win the Oscar for the worst 'talented' girl ever. After that we decided to call it a day and we agreed to rehearse tomorrow after school again. This time I will have to hire back up dancers and we will have to think up some choreography. Hopefully her dancing isn't as horrible as her singing, I mean she is in Hollywood Arts right? So there must be some kind of musical talent inside her.

***** (Yeah time skip, don't ask)

We have been rehearsing the dance moves for hours again and again, but Trina seems to not be able to pull it off. Leaving me frustrated and I noticed that Tori was getting annoyed from watching her sister struggle. Okay, I admit that I have been taking really small glances at Tori, ones that she would probably not notice, but hey, she is sometimes distracting. For example whenever she laughs,... Or something like that? Suddenly Tori got up the coach and stood in front of Trina. She then wrote something down on the paper and showed it to me.

*Emergency time out* was written on the paper. I frowned, but nodded, not complaining or saying anything.

"Look, Trina Rina," she said as she gestured to start the music. Tori was moving her body flawless with the beat of the music, she didn't fail a single step till the very end. I was amazed, she had only been watching at the side line, she didn't even move a single muscle and here she is dancing to the song as if she practiced it for hours.

"Well, I can do that to!" Trina said.

"Well, show it to me then," Tori smirked and sat down on the couch again. Seriously now I wish that they would switch places. I prefer to dance with Tori than Trina. Surprisingly after Tori danced Trina also got better, at least she is dancing like a human now. I guess Tori did that on purpose to provoke her sister to get the best out of her. That is so evil, but really smart.

After practicing for another two hours hours we decided to call it a day, everyone left he living, leaving me and Tori alone in this big room. I was sitting beside her in an awkward silence on the couch, while zapping through the channels. I really don't know what else to do. Are we actually still havig the bet going on or is it still time out?

"Beck,..." I suddenly heard Tori's voice and immediately turned my attention towards her. "Let's stop this bet. It's so stupid and childish, let me just tell you the truth," she sighed looking steadily down at the drink in her hands. I wanted to say something, but I was scared that she wouldn't continue anymore if I would, so I decided to just give a slight nod

"The reason why I ran away is because,..."

* * *

**A.N. : So here you go! Finally an update from me. I know I know, it took me seriously long enough, but hey... I have my own issues :c.**


	8. Chapter eight

**A.N. : I left you guys hanging with a cliffhanger! Because I'm mean! Well actually the real reason is because my phone memory was full and I had to erase a bit from the story to make the author notes to fit... Sorry? :c. Okay, I won't leave you guys with cliffhangers anymore! I think... Maybe... Well... You never know what the future holds right :D?**

**Replies to guest :**

**Guest -** Well, here you go buddy. She is about to tell it, but not without a bit trolling from the writer!

**Disclaimer : Once again, I do not own victorious. I am just an average girl who lives in a normal house who has normal friends and normal hobbies. Wait scratch the first one. I am a crazy sardonic girl :3.**

**Chapter eight : The suspense, suspense.**

* * *

**Beck's Pov**

I was staring at Tori, waiting for her to finally tell my why she ran away. Obviously that means that I won the bet right? But I could have cared less about that at the moment.

"It's because, okay you,-" right there she got cut off by Trina who swayed her arms around me in a 'flirty' way. To say that I was angry is a seriously understatement, yes understatement! I am furious. Tori just smiled and got up from the couch and walked away.

"Wait Tor!-" as I wanted to ask her to stay and help me get Trina off me so we could talk in private, but unfortunately Trina cut me off. This girl needs to find a jammit life!

"Hey Beck, why don't we go on a date sometime?" she said trying to sound 'charming'. Tell you what, she is failing miserably and making my boil, not the good kind of boiling.

"Gah! Go away! I have no interest in you!" I snapped harsly and pushed her away, not caring where she is going to land. The couch was behind her anyways. I quickly dashed upstairs and knocked on Tori's door, she apparently locked it. I heard a groan from the door and a click that said that the door was unlocked.

"Wha,-" but before she could say another word I pushed her out the way and locked the door behind us.

"Woah woah Ol,-" before she said another word I placed my hand in front of her mouth, while mouthing 'please' to her. She rolled her eyes, but nodded her head nonetheless. I gave her a grateful smile and not long after I heard Trina passing Tori's room and yelling my name out loud. Her feet steps became fainter after awhile, but she was still yelling my name. How desperate can a girl get to get a guy? When I was sure that she was gone, I finally let go of her mouth. I slowly backed down and plopped down on her bed with a tired sigh.

"You know she isn't going to give up until she sees that you aren't the perfect guy for her, you know that right?" Tori told me while plopping down beside me. I gritted my teeth and nodded in response. Of course I know that, but I guess I am too handsome to resist, I can't make myself less handsome. I smirked and I took a glance at Tori, it was as if Tori's eyes were piercing though my mind, 'cause she rolled her eyes at me. There is no way possible she knew what I was just thinking.

"What?" I said feeling offended for some reason. I dislike it when people roll their eyes at me. Makes me feel like I am some idiot.

"I'm sure you thought something like 'I am too handsome to resist'," she said with a smirk on her face. My jaw dropped, how did she know?

"Don't drool Oliver, trust me I've met a lot of guys like you," she whispered softly, looking sad down at the floor. I just sat there in silence, I am really bad in cheering up girls. Since I have no sisters, I don't have much contact with my mother and my ex girlfriends were always agreeing with me in everything. They were all so boring, so I stopped dating since a few months ago. So I really don't know what to do when a girl is sad.

"Uhm,.. I am sorry?" I said, hoping that would cheer her up. She glanced up at me and let out a small chuckle.

"You suck Oliver. At cheering up girls, do you even know what you apologized for?" she asked me with a grin now through her teary eyes. Ouch, right on the spot. "But thanks anyways," she continued. A smile got plastered on my face, a small and weak one. But a smile nonetheless. Cheering up Tori made me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. She has a cu,.. No I mean, swee,... Nah. Let's say a very unique one. Yeah, unique I guess.

"So,..." I said after a little while of silence and I glanced through her room. It was still the same as last time. A few posters from boy bands and some cute decorations of stars and hearts. It was cute and girly obviously.

"It's stupid,.." she suddenly said. I cocked my slightly in a questionable way, not getting what she meant. Did she meant these boy posters on her wall? I don't know why but somehow they are bothering me.

"The reason why I ran away," she explained. I frowned my eyebrows, but nodded to her so that she would continue and know that I was listening, but she didn't continue. So I had to say something.

"I still want to know," I said, pausing for a second. She wasn't saying anything. ", if that's ok with you of course," I quickly added. I'd rather die than having a mad Tori, she can be a real... Badass? But whenever she is mad she does look kind of hot you know? She looks like,... Okay, calm down Oliver. It's weird to think that, it's weird right? So we will just shrug that thought off and pretend it never came across my mind.

"Fufu,... 'Kay. I will tell you," she said. I gave her my full one hundred percent attention and stopped the battle inside my head.

"The first time I started dating was when I was 14, I was madly in love with the guy. He was kind and would always help me in any kind of way. Whether it's studying or protecting me, but it didn't took me long before I discovered that he was cheating on me," she paused for a second, holding back her tears. "And you know what. His reason was, 'a handsome man should have more than one woman'. Seriously I almost threw up in his face after hearing that," she said sadly narrowing her eyes a bit, she was on the edge of tears. I felt so bad for her, a feeling of rage came up to me, wanting to knock every single teeth out of the guy's mouth who upset this sweet innocent girl. That sure sounded like a bad experience.

"But then,..." she stopped and swallowed before continuing. "Then, I stopped dating for a year or so, maybe longer. After that I kind of met another guy, he was really nice and always kind. Obviously I got a little bit suspicious, because of what happened before. He was always reassuring me that I was his only girl, so I started to trust him. We were together for one year and I was happy with him, untill he popped a question at me. He wanted to take a bigger step, but I wasn't ready and I refused him. He tried to force me Beck, I was so scared," she said while trembling with fear of the memory, her tears now rolling down her cheeks. She quickly turned her face away and whipped her tears.

"You, don't have to continue Tori," I said finally getting why she ran away. It must have been because I reminded of her past relationships. It seems she didn't stop crying, so I thought for a second what Noah always wants whenever he is sad. Hey that guy is full of hormones. I wrapped my arms around her and let her snuggle into my chest. I felt her flinch, but eventually she started sobbing softly into my chest. Seeing Tori this weak is a first and seriously, it hurts my inside. I am going to make an oath to God, I will protect this girl from any possible harm from now on!

"Don't worry Tor, if I ever find that jerk I will drown his ugly face in the toilet," I told her determined. I heard her chuckle softly and she gave soft punch on my arm.

"You goof, are you telling me I have bad taste in guys?" she asked me.

"No! Not at all, I- You- he-, erm,..." the words were stumbling out of my mouth. Not ever forming a correct sentence, not even close to forming a correct one. Tori laughed full out this time to me and I felt my heart really becoming warm, it's natural to feel this way towards a new made friend right? Yeah, I'm sure it is

**Nn's Pov**

Soon the two new friends discovered that they had a few things in common, they both loved music, acting and surprisingly their favorite dessert was frozen yogurt. It surely creeped them out that they had this much in common.

"So, is Hollywood Arts really that fun?" she asked then. He nodded and let out a smirk.

"Yeah, we have one really weird, but funny teacher for acting class, who is always bear-feeted and dresses himself up as a homeless guy. Oh yeah, he also always enters through the window," he told her. He took a glance at her expression, it was a mix of confusion and probably shock. Well, anyone would react that way. Beck turned his face away and started laughing.

"Well, thanks for the disturbing image," she softly groaned while placing her fingers on her temps and rubbing it trying to forget the horrible image that she just created.

"Hey, how about you also going to Hollywood Arts?" he asked her. She stopped massaging her temps and gave him a funny look. Then she started to laugh, thinking that it was a joke, but seeing his serious expression she immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh, you were being serious," she said feeling a bit awkward now. He clicked his tongue and nodded in reply.

"Yeah, pretty much yeah," he said.

"Oh come on, I am not even talented," she replied, swaying with her arms trying to make her statement sounding more certain. Beck frowned his eyebrows and shot her a look that said 'seriously?'.

"Well, the amount of songs you wrote tells me that you are not untalented and the song I read back there that you gave to Trina was amazing," he told her sincerely, making her blush a little and she turned her face the other way. He actually also liked how her body totally flowed with the beat, but he wasn't going to her that. To his opinion it sounded like he was drooling over her and Beck Oliver does not drool for girls.

'Stupid Oliver,' she mumbled softly, gladly soft enough for him to hear.

"Well, I am not good at singing," she said with certainty that she isn't good enough for Hollywood Arts.

"Fine fine, geez. You surely are stubborn Tori," he said admitting his defeat by holding his hands up.

"Good, now let's teach to you some more maths," Tori suddenly said and as reply she got a loud groan from Beck. "Baby," she grinned and got up from the bed, walking to her desk. Even though they go to different schools, the maths is the same in both the schools.

"Fine fine," he sighed and followed her to her desk.

"Okay, let's start it," she said and pushed Beck in the chair impatiently before hovering herself above the papers.

"Yes ma'am,"

**Tori's Pov**

A loud *_ddrrriinnngg_* was heard in my room and I groaned at the sound. Whenever I wake up I hear everything really faintly, so I have no idea where the stupid sound came from. I suppose the '_dring_' was my alarm clock, so I reached out my arm to my bedside table. Feeling the empty air, I lost my patience and smashed on my bedside table hoping that the sound would stop, but it didn't and only got resulting in hurting my own hand. I groaned painfully and started rubbing my hand with the one I didn't smashed with on the small wooden table. I reached out my feet to the ground, feeling if the alarm clock might be there and surely within a few seconds I felt it lying on the floor. I tried to push the button with my toe, but it didn't work so I kicked hard on the iron thing, it probably slammed against the wall, but finally stopped making sound. And obviously stupid enough I started rubbing my feet out of pain, this is miserable. With one more groan escaping my lips ; and Trina bursting to my room yelling that I was too noisy, I finally managed to get out of my bed and stared lazily at my door.

"Ugh, exams," I sighed signaling that this will be one heck heavy week.

* * *

**A.N.: There there! That wasn't a cliffhanger right? I tried to proof read the thing, but there might be still a few mistakes and I can't bear to read my own written chapter for like more than three times. So I hope it was enjoyable and expect soon a new chapter from me ;) (But, not too soon! Also not too slow... Uhm,.. You get me!) I love you guys! Don't forget I will give S/O's to people when we are at chapter 10! We are coming closer ;).**


	9. Chapter nine

**A.N.: Here we are continuing Allow me to explain, right now the exam period is over in the story :3 and they got their results moving on the story! (The Big Show Case is in three days) I might have gotten the dates wrong... Well as long you understand the story then it's not a problem is it?**

**Replies to guests :**

**MoustacheLover -** Really? Thanks! I have a fan now ~ yaay , cheers on that :{). (Mustache smiley!)

**Abigail -** Happy belated birthday! Hope you had a nice day girl and got some sweet gifts ^ ^

**Guest -** I think it isn't that far anymore

**Guest -** Oh, really? That's a surprise. Thanks for feeling me there, you're actually 2 grades higher than me. I am in sixth grade next school year :). I feel so proud that my tears are shedding, but odd thing is, we don't have a seventh or eight grade so I will be in the first grade middle school over one year, ah who cares?

**Disclaimer : And again I am sure that I don't own Victorious/the characters or anything else?**

**Chapter nine : Big Show Case**

Tori's Pov

I was enjoying my Tuesday afternoon by reading a book in my bed and letting the sunshine shine through my window with the window left open. The exams were finally over and I surprisingly got very good marks. My lowest grade was for chemistry with a seventy five, but I am not really good in chemistry, so I guess that can't be helped. As I was about to flip the page of my book, Beck suddenly bursted inside my room holding up a paper.

"Guess who scored a ninety five on maths!" he cheered happily, shoving the paper in my face. I chuckled and pushed his paper away.

"Not me, because I got a hunderd," I grinned. He rolled his eyes at me, but smiled with me anyways.

"Can't you be happy for me?" he said fake pouting.

"Yeah yeah, I am happy for you," I said and patted his head.

"Not my hair," he groand. I know he disliked that people touch his hair, but it was funny to see his frustrated expression.

"Anyways, anything else you wanted to share?" I asked him. He frowned his eyebrows in disbelief.

"How did you? I mean why do you think that I want to tell you anything else?" he asked me his face written full with question marks. I chuckled again and placed my book beside my pillow.

"Beck, Beck, Beck,... we have been living for three months together in one house. I think I certainly do get to know you a bit more after three months," I explained to him. He looked at me with narrowed eyes, totally saying he doesn't believe me.

"Well, enlighten me what you got to know about me Tori," he challenged me with a grin tugging on his lips. A smile got plastered on my face and I cleared my throat.

"There is a way how you always talk to people that you don't quite know yet. You always need to get an excuse to get the conversation going. For example barging in their rooms, to tell them how you scored, but your real motive is to ask your actual request or did you more want to know that you like to have marshmallows on your toast and you actually eat pizza with mayonnaise," I said with a big goofy grin. I actually wanted to burst out in laughter looking at his shocked expression, but I better spare his pride a bit. His eyes were seriously about to bulge out.

"Okay, that's just creepy Tori," he mumbled and ran his hand in his hair. "Yeah, you got me. I actually wanted to ask my tutor to tag along with me on a fancy dinner to thank you for your help. I could never have done it without you," he said with a smile. Fancy dinner? How can I say no to that! Oh my god! I definitly want a fancy dinner! I will eat his wallet empty.

"Yaay! Yes I do!" I said and jumped forward hugging him. I guess he des have a good side on him. He chuckled softly and patted my on my head.

"Not the hair," I mocked him only making him roll his eyes.

"Saturday, 8 p.m. I am allowed to use the car for only that day," he told me. I nodded and waved bye when he left my room. When he left I quickly locked my door and went through my closet what to wear. Hey, I don't fancy the guy, but I've got to look good for a fancy dinner right?

**Beck's Pov**

"Yeah, I told her, she will think for sure that it's a surprise. didn't told her it was you," I said through my phone to my friend Noah. The fancy dinner is actually with him, not me. Tori thought that he was cute right? I am doing the right thing,... Right? I'm sure I am. But yet, there is this feeling that has been telling me that I don't like this idea. I quickly pushed these feelings away and focused on the phone call again.

"So Saturday 8 p.m right?" he confirmed me again.

"Yeah, I will drive her to there,-" right there Noah cut me off.

"You have your license?!" he asked me.

"No,..." I replied. "But!" I started again before he could say anything else. "I have a trial license," I added. I could feel him rolling his eyes and also a groan was heard from the phone.

"Fine, but if the cops get you, I will not get you out of jail," he mumbled. I don't know if I was suppose to hear that, but I did anyways and I feel rather offended.

"Oh come on, the most they would do is giving me a summon or something like that and I will soon have a part time job since after the Big Show Case it's holidays," I explained. A whatever was heard and he said bye before hanging up. I placed the house phone back on the charger and went to my room. I heard beside me Tori who was squealing the whole time for the fancy dinner. I smiled, feeling happy that she is happy, but somehow also a bit sad, but that doesn't make sense right? I mean Noah is my best friend and he likes her. Tori is now kind of family to me and she thought that Noah was cute, so that means she also likes him right? Why am I so against it? Did I become a bit to protective of Tori? She did had a horrible past, but Noah is a good guy he wouldn't do something like that. Everything will be okay, it will all work out, I'm sure about it. I was about to fall asleep when I heard my phone going of signaling that I got a text message. I picked up my phone and unlocked the screen seeing one unread message from Tori. I don't know why, but whenever I saw her name on the screen I always get a smile on my face. It's weird right?

*_Hey! I am so looking forward for the fancy dinner, but! Do not, I underscore NOT, tell Trine Trin okay? She will kill me and trust me she will not hold back :(_*

I chuckled at her message. Her sister can be indeed very scary. I don't like the fact that she is crushing on me, oh who am I kidding! No guy would ever want to be crushed by her! Literally crushed and figuratively crushed. You get what I mean. I thought for a moment what to type back.

*_Yeah, maybe I should blackmail you in doing things for me to keep it a secret ;)?_*

Hey, I might like her a bit more than before, but I am still me right?

*_Why Oliver? Whyyy? Why must thee be like this? :'{(_*

Was that a mustache smiley? I started to laugh into my pillow, this girl is so weird. Yup, really weird.

*_That was more a revenge for hurting my pride. Don't worry I won't tell your sister, who am I otherwise suppose to take with to the fancy dinner? xD_*

I replied back.

*_Thank you very much my lord :{)_*

I read and it made me chuckle again.

*_You're welcome :)_*

Was the last message that I sent before falling asleep.

Soon the next day was coming with the sign of sunlight. Today was the day. The Big Show Case. I am most certainly freaked out and hoping with crossed fingers that at least I will pass. Trina didn't make the choreography... She kind of messed up the moves so we decided that we will do an acoustic version of the song, I would have liked using the electric guitar for the first time, but I guess that wish isn't going to be fulfilled. I heard that Noah's partner was Andre. I am curious how talented he is. I know him from my acting class.

The time was speeding by and I hear that my parents, Tori and her parents will be there at the show. I also tried to call my big brother, but unfortunately he couldn't make it. I really don't care anymore.

I was really nervous pacing behind the curtains. The teachers know that Trina is a horrible singer right? And dancer and actor, so they will at least grade me normally right? Dang it!

"Please give it up for Noah and Andre!" I suddenly heard from the stage and I quickly peeked through the curtains. Show me how good you are.

**(Song : Not a love song by Ross Lynch I also do not own this song)**

_You're always on my mind I think about you all the time Um, no..._

_Lets not talk about it, Drama, we can live without it._

_ Catch a wave if we're bored There's a clock we'll ignore Find a way around it._

_Hey girl, I can tell there's something, Even when you say it's nothing When you're playing with your hair Like you just don't care I can tell, you're bluffing Now please don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love But it's not a love song Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me But correct me if I'm wrong This is not a love song Not a love song_

_I love that you buy the tickets (Uh-huh)_  
_And you don't make me watch your chick flick._  
_We've come so far,_  
_Being just the way we are If it's not broke, don't fix it._  
_I can't guess the meaning,_  
_When you don't say what you're feeling._  
_If you got a broken heart,_  
_You can punch me in the arm Now that's what you needed (That's just what you needed)._  
_Don't take this the wrong way (Nope)_

_I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love But it's not a love song Not a love song._

_I don't speak girl (Like, hey girl!)_  
_I don't quite understand a manicure But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for (And I would really do that for you)_  
_And I would hold your bags when you go shopping What a guy (What a guy , what a guy , what a guy)_  
_What a guy._

_I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love The way you say you'd put me through it I guess I always knew it (I always knew)_  
_I love the way you get me,_  
_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song (Not a love song) . Not a love song (I know it's not a love song)_  
_I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love But it's not a love song (No, definitely not a love song)_  
_Not a love song I love the way you get me But correct me if I'm wrong This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_  
_Not a love song This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_  
_Not a love song This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_  
_Not a love song_

As he sung his last sentence I was stunned. That guy is good and that Andre hit that keyboard man! Okay, it's embarrassing to go after them, dang it... Well I can't back out now anymore. Noah saw me and grinned at me while giving e up a thumps up. I smiled nervously back and gave one back before I went to check on Trina if she was ready, but I only saw her walking around with a mask on. I frowned my eyebrows at her.

"I think that you need to take that off to sing,.." I told her. She rolled her eyes and made a '_duh_' gesture before pushing a teacher in front of me.

"She lost her voice so she can't peform," he explained dissapointed. I am pretty sure he is faking it, he is like God Gandhi she can't sing anymore. The expression is written on his face! But what am I suppose to do? My parents came... They usually never come to such occasions they think that this is all just time waste. I wanted to proof them that they were wrong...

"Trina are you okay?" I heard Tori's voice behind me and for some reason my heart skipped a beat. What the hell is happening? All Tori got was a fierce glare from her big sister, I guess that was expected.

"Sorry for asking," she said offended before her parents also ran worried towards their older daughter.

"Oh sweety, are you alright?" she asked the same question as Tori and also got rewarded with a glare from Trina. Hey, what did the woman expect? Her dad was about to open his mouth, but soon closed it afterwards and patted his eldest daughter on her head. Suddenlt recalling that she is my partner I started to panick.

"But what am I suppose to do now? My parents are there,.." I said sadly.

"Does any one else know the song then?" Lane asked, our student counselor. I thought for a moment before a light ball appeared, in imagination of course, above my head.

"Well, there is one person,..." I said while taking a glance at Tori. I saw that she was already sneaking away, but I pulled on her arm. "Here she is!" I said happily. Tori was trying to run away with all her might, but her struggling wasn't helping at all.

"Okay, let's get her another outfit," Lane said before other people were also helping me, dragging her in the changing room.

"Okay, guys go now," Lane suddenly said. The realization didn't come to me that I was also a guy so I stayed there until Lane was dragging me away.

"Huh?" I said.

"Guys, go now," he repeated. A blush crept on my face as I made myself ready for the stage by streaming my guitar.

**Tori's Pov**

Damn! I don't like this, I was just five minutes ago talking with Louis, yeah I invited her to here, but now I am getting touched by hundred hands trying to change my clothes. When I said that my dad was a cop, they didn't even stop! What the hell? I will not go perform on stage in front of hundreds of people. I can't do that! I've never ever performed on stage before and I don't even know of my voice is good. I am going to get laughed at, I really don't want this. Within five minutes they got me changed and some guy was trying to push my on the stage, I tried to escape, but failed miserably again. In a blink I stood in front of the crowd. I saw Louis surprised face, but gave me a thumbs up once she was recovered. I rolled my eyes at her, how nostalgic, but it did made me less nervous. I took a deep sigh and cleared my throat before speaking in the mic.

"I actually wrote this a song for my best friend in this crowd. I moved away and we had to part, but I want you to know that you will always be my best friend Louis," I spoke through the mic. I saw a mischievous smile spreading across Louis's face and her eyes lit up. She always wanted to hear me sing once, but I never actually dared. And here I am actually standing in front of the stage.

"Take your electric guitar," I whispered in Beck's ear. He gave me a goofy big smile before getting up and switching guitars. Well, here goes everything or nothing. The worst is that they will laugh at me. I still feel bad for the back up dancers for not being able to come anymore, but I guess I've got to do it this way now.

As the guitar started playing, I closed my eyes and took in the beat.

**(Song : Friends count by Victoria Justice I also do not own this song xD)**

_Lalalala Lalalala Lalalalalala ~ Lalalala Lalalala Lalalalalala ~_

_Whenever I call,_  
_You listen._  
_You're never too busy to care._  
_When I need a shoulder to lean on,_  
_You always the one that is there._

_You understand me,_  
_Nevere pretending,_  
_To be anyone, but you._

_We are together, best friends forever,_  
_That's one thing I know it's true._

_'Cause wherever you go!_  
_I'll be,_  
_No matter the miles across the sea,_  
_Whatever you need,_  
_I'm there,_  
_'cause my friends, count to me._

_A cloudy or sunny day,_  
_I'm here with you either way._  
_No storm can take me away,_  
_'cause my friends count, on me._

_Lalalala Lalalala Lalalalalala ~_

_You know all of my secrects._  
_You make me laugh,_  
_When I'm down._

_You understand me,_  
_Never pretending,_  
_To be anyone, but you._

_We are together, best friends forever,_  
_That's one thing I know it's true._

_'Cause wherever you go, I'll be._  
_No matter the miles across the sea._  
_Whatever you need, I'm there,_  
_'cause my friends, count to me._

_A cloudy or sunny day,_  
_I am here with you either way._  
_No storm can take me away,_  
_'cause my friends count, on me._

_Lalalala Lalalala Lalalalalala ~ Lalalala Lalalala Lalalalalala ~ Lalalala Lalalala Lalalalalala ~ Lalalala Lalalala ('cause my friends count, on me) Lalalalalala ~_

As I was about to start on my new verse everyone in the audiencr started clapping along with me. I guess I am not horrible.

_'cause wherever you go, I'll be._  
_No matter the miles across te sea._  
_Whatever you need, I'm there,_  
_'cause my friends count, to me._

_A cloudy or sunny day,_  
_I'm here with you either way,_  
_No storm can take me away,_  
_'cause my friends count, on me. _

When I finally finished totally out of breath, the audience started to applaud really loud. My eyes were shining and a big smile was plastered on my face. My heart was still beating fast, adrenaline pumping through my body from excitement. This was the best day ever.

"You were awesome Tor!" I heard Beck say and without a second I hugged him out of happiness. I did it! I sang the song without going off key or messing up the lyrics! I am so incredible happy right now. Why am I saying this in my head?

"I did it! I sang it without going off key even once!" I yelled. He chuckled and hugged me tighter.

* * *

**A.N: So, here we wrap up the chapter. What you guys thought about it? I think she might get into Hollywood Arts soon ;). Oh yeah,... I was way too lazy to look up the lyrics on a site,.. So I typed them myself. Copy-pasting on phone is so annoying. Sorry if they are incorrect. :c**


	10. Chapter ten

**A.N: Sigh... Ai.. Ai.. Ai. Anyways, let's just continue the story. I am sorry I was late .^.**

**S/O's (I promised right?) :**

To **Lcat14.** You should definitely check out her stories. Beautiful disaster : plot : _'You're a beautiful Disaster...' he whispered, she didn't want to believe it, but it was true, it was all true..._ It's definitely worth trying :3

Another shout out to **CrystalWatersXo :** She wrote an amazing story, really sad, but also freakin' awesome :o. Why is nobody reading? : Plot : Should've Gone {One-Shot}_ "I just wanted to remind you to tell me what you wanna get for Christmas?" Tori thought for a second and stared into her mother's eyes with a serious look on her face. "Nothing you could ever get me, mom..." - "You've made me able to say that if I died now, I could say that I've had a good life."_

I was on the edge of crying xP

And also to **xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx** : She also wrote awesome stories : Plot : This Is Me Now, So Deal With It!: _My twist on Helen Back Again. After Tori was kicked out of Hollywood Arts, she get's tricked and ends up joining Northridge High. But there's a catch; She will have to change her personality, her look and attitude. How will the Christian and the gang react when they realize the Tori they love changes and will they be able to bring the old Tori back? Please R&R._

And to **BurkelyDuffieldLover** : If you are fan of Kickin' it then check out her stories ^ ^ ~!

And of course also got to give a shout out to** BorixJannyxxx** (Formerly known as BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo) I am sure you know her! She writes awesome bori stories :o. Let me show one example,.. : Plot : Break The Routine :_ Beck Oliver's life has always been a routine. He hates every second of it and wishes that someone will come and break it. What happens when someone comes along and breaks it and eventually gets rid of it all together? Will he be grateful, or will he want to go back to everything he's ever known? "I feel like whatever I do in life will be insignificant, as if no one I love cares."_

Another one to **Reyna G. Daughter of Bellona** : Well, she only wrote one story, but I'm sure it's great :D. (Percy Jackson one) I read these books and I loved them xD.

To **alwaysbori102 :** Also a bori writer :3! (Like you guys didn't knew already) let's give an example of one of her stories : Bodyguard : Tori is the daughter of a wealthy man, but being the daughter of a wealthy man and coming from a well-educated family she already has over a million enemies. Lucky Tori always has someone by her side, it is usually her best friend, Cat or her parents, but will this time someone new enter her life? Will she teach love to the new someone? Will Tori go to London and marry or stay in L.A?

Interesting plot right o.o?

**Now some s/o's to people who I wanted to s/o's the stories from, but didn't has any stories.**

To **bellafan22 :** Thanks for always reviewing! It makes me really happy whenever you review :3

To **Ferb05 :** Thanks for your reviews and showing so much enthusiasm ^ ^ ~ Whenever I read it I feel like writing the chapters sooner (Omg who am I kidding? I'm still a serious slowpoke x.x)

I wanted to give a lot more shout out's, but seriously, I haven't even started the story and we're already at 600+ words XD.

**Anyways replies to guests :**

**MoustacheLover** : Omg, thanks xD. That really makes me happy. -Throws a party for having a fan .w.-

**Guest :** Thanks! And I will definitely keep on writing :D.

**Finally the story? Nope not yet.**

**Disclaimer : I certainly do not own Victorious. The balance in this world would have been broken if a 11 year old girl can own Victorious... (I really wish I did though) I think such stuff only happens in TV shows...**

**Now it's the story ;)**

**Chapter ten : The day to the date**

* * *

**~ Tori's Pov ~**

Beck and I rushed back behind the curtains towards the backstage after we thanked the awesome audience one more time for their warm applaud. My mom and dad rushed over to me giving their thumbs up and kept on rambling about how proud they were. I had to keep down my smirk when everyone said that my singing was way better than Trina's, I still hold my life dear and that girl will seriously torture me if I'd smirk right now. I took a glance at her face and could see the offended expression. Eyes big, jaw down in an 'o' and also the steam that's blowing out her ears. Ai ai, she is now like a volcano, that is going to have an eruption soon. Our parents had to held her back from attacking everyone, but obviously she 'accidentally' hit my dad in the eye, making him grunt in pain and here comes the routine where Trina will say that his face was in the way, my mom who gets mad at her and my dad who grunts more in pain. I admit that I certainly do not have a normal family.

"You were really amazing Tori," Beck repeated once again. It made me blush a slight bit. Why am I blushing? Is it because he usually won't give me any compliments at all? That could be the case and since this is actually the first time he gave me a real compliment, I would feel a bit different right?

As I was talking to my parents and everyone else, a sudden a high presence apparently appeared behind me, because everyone suddenly went quiet. I turned myself around facing a middle aged guy probably in his 30's, wearing glasses, quite tall, dressed neatly ; unlike the homeless guy I met earlier when I just got into this building. The homeless dude was creepy... He was sipping from a coconut?

"Who are you?" he asked me. I cursed under my breath. Of course he doesn't know who I was, I don't go to this school. Oh god, this is bad hopefully this won't affect Beck's grade. I gulped once before answering him back with a question. It seemed the most safe answer to me right now.

"I'm Tori Vega, are you the principle?" I asked him as a guess. He narrowed his eyes and started glancing from me to Trina and back again. Jammit, this guy seriously makes me nervous!

"Yes I am, just my curiosity. Trina is your sister?" he asked me for confirmation. I nodded and a lot of people gasped. I felt a bit awkward. What did Trina do? Did she perhaps spread some odd rumor about me again? I swear if she did that again, then the one being killed will be her for once. I took another glance at Trina, only seeing her shrugging her shoulder meaning : 'I don't know why they are all so surprised.' So I guess I will switch back to the real topic here right now.

"I am really sorry for going up stage instead of my sister, but she,-" before I continued the guy cut me off.

"Do you want to go to school here?" he asked me trying to keep his goofy grin down. My eyes went wide, they almost popped out and I think breathing became impossible for a second.

"M-me?!" I asked. No Tori, the clown, obviously he is talking to you. Oh god, that was a stupid question. All he did was giving me a nod, the smirk never leaving his face. Trina shrieked with my parents and Beck cheered 'yes' with the rest of the group. Which made me a slightly bit happy. A joke! No seriously, scratch that, that was a joke. I mean why should I be so happy about the fact that Beck is happy for me?

"R-really?" I asked for confirmation. Ugh, he is going to think that I died my hair from blonde to brown for asking such stupid questions. There is no way he was serious anyways, right?

"Yes, this school needs a talent like you," he declared determined still with that goofy grin plastered on his face. I blushed and took a glance at my parents. They gave an approved nod also with big smiles plastered on their faces. I switched me glance to Trina, who gave me a thumbs up. Then as last but not least I took a small glance at Beck. He had an approved smile on his face. Woah, even he agreed. But thinking again, the kids here are seriously talented. And all that I can do is sing and maybe dance and act a little bit, but definitely not enough to enter this school. I shouldn't have too high hopes, the pain will hurt me twice if I really can't make it.

"But, what if I'm not talented enough?" I asked hesitantly, with my eyes steadily poking to the ground. Everyone started to go in denial and kept trying to confirm me that I am good enough and that this school was totally suited for me.

"I still don't,-" I was trying to form a new sentence, but it got cut off by Louis entering the backstage.

"Hey Toto?" she questioned while glancing around trying to find me. I rolled my eyes at the odd nickname she gave me. She has seriously been calling me Toto since we were small kids, but I still can't get used to it. It sounds way too guyish! But then again, she named all her stuffed animals also weird names. Yes, she has a lot of stuffed animals with nicknames even though she is already a high school girl.

"Here!" I called out to Louis and in a blink everyone's attention was fixed on the girl who came here to find me. Shizzels, bad action Louis is a very shy girl. And yeah, as I expected the small tears already started to form in the corner of the girl's eyes, trembling legs and the 'hug me self to defend myself against enemies,' action. I quickly ran towards the shy girl and started patting her head. Yup, that calms her down.

"Sssh, don't cry, don't cry, just imagine that all these staring people are cute little dolphins," I whispered softly, but I'm sure that everyone heard me. Since I saw them giving us confused looks. Beck almost bursted out in laughter, but gladly got stopped by Noah. I own that guy a big time.

"So, uhm," the principle cleared his throat. I gave him 50% of my attention now, since Louis was still sad. "You want to join hollywood arts?" he asked me again. I was still thinking hesitantly when suddenly Louis perked up.

"Woah! You're going to Hollywood Arts?!" she yelled excited. Well, that's what you call a sudden mood change.

"You think I should?" I asked my best friend. I'm sure she will give me a honest opinion. She is always honest with me. Even if it's bringing out bad news, she will always find a way to tell me so that I won't get upset.

"Yeah, you should!" she screamed in my face with everybody else in the background, her spit was flying all over the place. Gross. I whipped my face before flashing her a smile.

"Sorry," she apologized, but her smile never disappeared from her face, with her eyes gleaming brightly as small fireflies.

"Well, I guess I'm joining Hollywood Arts then," I said after a long pause.

"Yah!" Every cheered happily. I chuckled softly before leaving the backstage with my parents and the principle to get me signed up to this school. I could just enter the next week Monday, but I didn't need to audition anymore.

Trina was following us, which was a shocker to me. I seriously thought she would go stalk Beck some more, who went to greet his parents, but she apparently didn't. I guess she thought that we would leave her behind and let her walk home. I think my parents were really planning to do that.

"Welcome to Hollywood Arts," the principle said with a big smile that could probably out bright the sun. I returned one back, which hopefully didn't seem to fake. That guy was creeping me out! I also flashed my parents a small smile. Dang, I can't stop smiling. Hay! Now I don't have to go to the same school as Danny anymore! Three hoorays for me. The principle explained some more things before we could left, as result Trina fell asleep, leaving me, yes me, to carry her back to the car. No, you do not want to know how freaking' heavy she is.

It was supposed to be a fifteen minute drive, but it became a whole lot more since the traffic, we're still not at home. Por que?! This is so stupid, why the hell are still so many cars driving at this late. I feel tired and Trina kept leaning on my shoulder and the drool that was leaking from her mouth wasn't very fancy to watch. Seriously that girl is not wakeable once she's fallen asleep and oh god, I still didn't say anything about her snoring. Never mind I also still need to catch a bit of sleep. I still need to pull out the last bit of my energy to carry Trina back to her room. Or if I'm lucky I might get Beck to do that for me.

*Buzz buzz buzz*.

"Mhm,..." I groaned softly while stirring in my sleep. Gosh, what is that buzz? A bee? A wesp? A mosquito? I lazily swayed with my arms, thinking that it was some insect, but the buzzing didn't stop. So I thought for a whole five minutes before realizing that the buzzing was actually my phone. I put it on quiet mode when I went to the movies last night with Trina. No we didn't become close, infierno! It was seriously like hell. I was forced to go,so that I could become her wastepaper bin. I had to carry her food, stuff and more stuff. I could barely focus my attention on the movie, since Trina kept talking. Ugh, in the end we were sent out by security guards. I do not want to speak any more of it, shameful day. My phone still didn't stop buzzing so I reached my arm slowly and lazily out to it. It took me a mere ten seconds to find it in my current situation. That's a record. I took a glance at the screen with a squinted eye, reading the name Louis on it... Mierda! she hates it whenever I pick up the phone so late. I am sure it already rang more than four times. I took a glance at the time, 10 am, before picking up, but not putting the phone to my ear. Trust me, that's a good choice.

"Fea! Why didn't you pick up the phone?!" Louis screamed. Luckily I was smart enough to not put the phone on my ear. Told you.

"Uh,.. Louis didn't you say you'd never curse ever again?" I asked her. Even though I can't see it, I could feel her eyebrows going up in confusion.

"But I didn't curse," she stated, totally not realizing what she just said.

"You did offend me," I replied. Again I could feel the confusion expression.

"What?" she asked confused. Ya, 10 points for Tori.

"You called me an ugly woman," I said. I was really not offended, I know her brother sometimes teach her Spanish words, but then giving the wrong meanings. Don't mention it.

"When? I am sure I didn't," she panicked. Louis has a big dislike for cursing or offending someone. Even if it's someone that she can't stand, she still keeps that sweet nature of her. That girl is too nice.

"Fea means ugly woman," I chuckled softly while explaining it. Okay, better hold the phone farther away from my ear again. Three,... Two,... One,...

"BRO!" I heard Louis scream at the top of her lungs in the phone. I heard a laugh and some feet stamps, then the running and as last but not least the sound that the phone got hung up. Well, that sure woke me up. I got slowly straight up in my bed and stretched myself before getting up and going on my daily routine. When I entered the bathroom the realization hit me that it's Saturday. Hell yeah! You know what it means? Fancy dinner!

I already picked my dress, so all there is left to do is the make up and hair. Which won't take too long. It's going to be a fancy dinner, but it's still with Beck and seeing that he has a very arrogant side which always pops out, I'll have to keep it down a bit. How late was it again? I took another glance at the time and seeing that it's still early and the dinner won't be before 8 p.m. I will just go and read my book again which I didn't finish after starting it on Tuesday.

I left the bathroom, entering my bedroom again and plopped myself down on my bed, making myself comfortable with my book. It didn't took me long before the story line got me all sucked inside.

A 'soft' knock on the door broke my concentration away from the book. With a loud groan I finished my last sentence before allowing the person to enter my room. I was most certainly that I hung up a paper on my door where was written 'Knock softly,' and I underscored the softly part.

"Hey Tori, Ready for the dinner?" Beck asked me, while flashing me one of his arrogant, charming smiles. I rolled my eyes at this, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah, sure. You better also get ready Oliver, because I'm one of the most entertaining girls on dinners," I smiled at him. He frowned his eyebrows in disbelief, but didn't question me any further. It's weird right? How Beck and I were first ignoring each other, but in the end we became friends. Sort of.

"Trust me, it's going to become an eventful night," he sighed softly. This time it was my time to frown. What's up with him? Just one second ago he was flashing me that arrogant smile and now he is down?

"You don't feel like taking me to the fancy dinner anymore?" I asked him sadly. He turned his head back to me, shaking it as if he was in deep thoughts. Come on! That guy can't think. I think seeing me being sad, got him a bit nervous. Oh yeah, I totally forgot that he was bad in cheering up sad girls.

"No no! That wasn't it, seriously, I don't want to cancel the dinner, it's just I've been thinking about a lot lately and it's getting quite tiring, but it's definitely,..." before he could ramble anymore I quickly sealed his lips by pushing a pillow in his face while holding back my laugh.

"You really need some hot cocoa," I grinned. He just stared at me in shock that I just dared pushing a pillow in his face. "Oh come on, don't give me that face. This really isn't the first time I pushed a pillow in your face right?" I added with my grin growing wider by ever word that I just added. I saw him smirking with his eyes before raising his both hands. Miedra... I have bad feeling about this.

"Mhmn nmhn," he said into me pillow. Ew, Beck spit. Nice move Tori, now you got his awesome spit on your pillow. Obviously sarcasm on the awesome part. Just in a blink he started to tickle me, making me fall of my bed whilst laughing. I am unfortunately very ticklish and the most unfortunate part is that he knows it now. Jammit, this is bad. He didn't stop until someone suddenly barged into my room. I give you one guess who it is.

"Tori! Let me borrow your blue dress," Trina yelled at me. Phrase yourself if you got that one right. " Oh, hey Beck," she added flirty to the guy that was still on top of me, but at least he now finally stopped tickling me. I seriously thought that I was going to die if he continued tickling me. My laughter slowly died down. I saw the chills running down his back and the frown and uncomfortable look on his face tells me that he wasn't really enjoying the flirt.

"No you can't,-" before I could finish my sentence she already snatched the dress out of my closet and left my room. Seriously? And does she has a date? God, you're too god for this universe. Beck and I both got up from the floor. Just saying my floor was clean.

"You are very ticklish," he suddenly said when we were up. I chuckled and gave him a playful punch on the shoulders.

"Am so not," I told him determined even though I was just a few seconds ago down on the floor being tickled to dead by this fluffy haired freak.

"Need me to prove it?" he asked me with that silly grin on his face again.

"What about you huh?" I challenged back also holding my hands up now. I saw his eyes averting mines for a second, that means that he is thinking up for an excuse. Oh my god... This is some true chizz. I think we are living too long together.

"Pfu, I am not ticklish,... Bye got to prepare for tonight's dinner!" he said and fled out of my room, leaving me there laughing at him. Well,... Maybe knowing him that good isn't a bad thing.

Okay, let's reflect myself in the mirror one more time before finally going down stairs. I hesitated for a second before giving myself an approved smile. Well, this should be fancy enough. I skipped down stairs and hummed a musical tune on my way to the car.

"You know the curfew!" my dad yelled at me. Before I closed the door I yelled 'Yes daddy!' and continuously skipped to the car.

"Well, let's hit the road," Beck said when I was finally seated. I gave him an approved nod and we took of. It was a quite goofy drive, we were singing songs from the radio, but making our own version out of it. Take for example we took the song 'Steal your heart' from Ross Lynch and totally changed the lyrics and to make it even weirder we started to sing Christmas songs in middle of July! Well, I seriously never knew he was this fun to hang around with, but I'm having my fun.

After a thirty minutes ride we finally arrived at the fancy restaurant, once inside my breath was totally taken away. Diamond lights, expensive candles on the tables, and these beautiful drawn pictures on glass windows. Everything looked so clean and neat. A butler came to me and bowed down before asking.

"Are you Miss Tori Vega?" He asked me. I giggled nervously of the politeness for a second before replying a 'yes' back. He leaded me to a table and once arrived there I saw that there was most certainly a big surprise. Right in front of me I saw Noah sitting there with a bush of flowers in his hands, I turned my head around seeing that Beck sneaked away and drove away the car, since I don't see the car parked there anymore. There goes my ride... Wait! That's not the main issue right now, where the heck does he think he is going? Or to be more specific, what the heck is going on here?!

* * *

**A.N.: Oh oh? Trouble in T-town? Well, hopefully it was enjoyable despise the fact that I had an huge writers block. I am so so so sorry everyone... And I also tried using a spelling/grammar checker for me,... But that failed :c Miserably... It took him 1 month to correct 500 words x.x So I kind of gave up on that... Once again, I am so sorry!**


	11. Chapter eleven

**A.N: Okay, I shall first apologise to all of you for the long wait. -Bows head- I am so sorry! ~ but for some reason I am being so lazy lately... Okay... I know the reason, but I won't tell you ;) but I hope this chapter will make it up to you all!**

**Disclaimer : Let's see... I think I still don't own victorious, but I am so happy Dan decided to make a real end for Victorious! Cheers to Dan Schneider people!**

**Chapter Eleven : Regret all over**

* * *

**Beck's Pov**

I left the restaurant with a nagging feeling in my stomach. I felt like I betrayed Tori or something, but I just was setting her up with Noah. This is the right choice, I am pretty sure about it. Noah likes Tori, Tori likes Noah and that's how love works. Okay maybe not, I am still pretty much a newb to the love part. This feeling must be excitement,... I am happy for Tori and Noah. I am! I am right?

With another sigh I adjusted my mirror in the car right before fixing my attention to the road again. The ride to home was so quiet and for some reason lonely, it's really weird since I haven't felt lonely anymore after the day my big bro left me behind with these two horrible parents.

Once finally arriving at home I already knew that everyone was out and so the house was for me alone, this is a really rare occasion that I should've taken advantage on and do anything I want, but seriously I don't feel like doing anything alone. There goes the word again, why do I have this feeling inside me? I should have already gotten freakin' used to it.

I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. Screw changing clothes, I am tired and don't feel like doing anything. I let out a deep sigh and slowly started thinking about random things that will make me fall asleep sooner when suddenly images of Tori shoot through my head. My eyes immediately shot open and I sat straight up on my bed.

"That was so weird,..." I said out loud really to no one in particular.

'_Is it Beck?_' a sudden voice rung out of nowhere. Obviously it was the voice in my head. '_Don't you see the obvious thing that's happening here?_' the voice spoke again.

"What?" I asked, this is so weird... Maybe I should go to a psychologist.

'_Don't you see that you like Tori_,' once the voice said that I choked on my own spit. Okay, where did that come from? There is no way I like Tori, okay... Maybe she is cute and she smells incredible nice whenever I get the chance to give her an hug. And maybe she is a little bit good looking. I pinched myself at this statement. Get a hold of yourself Oliver. You do not like Tori.

"Okay Beck, you're just tired so just go sleep," I told myself in third person. No way, I'm going insane, why am I talking in third person? Psychologist really doesn't sounds like a bad option right now.

I got myself changed in my pajamas and climbed in my bed trying to sleep, but the thoughts of Tori didn't let me rest and I knew that the voice in my head was also not leaving me alone. This really isn't going to help me fall asleep. I think,. I might regret setting up Noah and Tori, but what can I do about it right now? They are probably cuddling each other... Somehow imagining them cuddling made me so sick.

Groaning loudly I got up again and changed back into some more comfy clothes and ran out the house, jumping into my car and driving off. No, this is definitely not the ending that I want.

It just happened automatically, my body didn't wanted to listen to me. I know where I am driving to right now, but I am just doing this to sort my feelings out. Just to sort them out and to assure myself that I've not fallen for Tori. After driving for ten minutes I suddenly saw a girl walking tiredly and exhausted down the pavement and I knew exactly who this was. I made a turn with the car and started driving beside Tori, she seemed to felt the presence of a car and started speeding her walking pace, I chuckled at her fear and also started speeding up the car a bit. Suddenly she started running as if her life was on the line. I rolled the window down and bursted out in laughter and that's when Tori stopped running probably recognizing my voice.

"Geez girl, no need to freak out it's me," I said. She didn't move which made me worried that I might have traumatized her so I quickly parked the car beside her since people behind me were honking impatiently.

"Tori?" I called out to her. Damn, did I recognize the wrong person? Suddenly a hand came towards me that I couldn't dodge and it contacted my left cheek. Ouch, that somehow told me that I did mot recognize the wrong one.

"You jerk," she snarled with a trembling voice before starting to walk again. Wait, why is she actually walking home? And was she crying? Shit shit shit, no! I don't want her to cry. I quickly got out of the car, ran after her and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait Tori," I said. She turned around and honestly, this view was not good for my heart. It was aching seriously with pain. Her eyes were red and swollen, mascara tears running down her cheeks and her hair was sort of messy. She still looked st- (unning) focus Beck!

"Let go," she said with a hoarse voice, wriggling her wrist a bit, but it was sort of a weak attempt or she wasn't really trying.

"What happened?" I asked her not letting go. What the fuck did Noah do to this girl? I am going to reconstruct his face when I see him at school.

"I said let go," she snapped harshly this time and tried to wriggle herself seriously out of my grip which gladly failed. But that girl is damn strong, just saying, I do work out you know? I bit my bottom lip and thought for a moment. Okay, I've done some research for this, cheering up a girl right? I took a deep breath and gave a tuck on her wrist making her fall into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her slender body and put my chin on her shoulder. This was so weird, I feel so nervous. But this seriously isn't the first time that I am hugging her. I chuckled at my stupidness. Tori was stiffened under my hug, but eventually came to her senses and started to struggle again.

"I am so sorry," I whispered softly in her ear hoping that this will calm her down. Oddly enough it did, she didn't totally stopped struggling, but it wasn't as hard as before.

"Traitor," she mumbled into my shoulder. A smile got plastered on my face and I hugged her tighter. This sucks, but the voice is right. I freakin' like Tori Vega and not a little bit either.

"I am sorry," I whispered once again and this time she totally stopped struggling then she did something unthinkable. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back which made the sparks fly around in my stomach and my heartbeat got faster.

"Geez, calm down your heart Oliver," I heard her chuckle. I cleared my throat awkwardly and quickly let go of her.

"My heart,... Was beating normally!" I said a little to quick, my eyes facing the ground.

"Mhm, sure," Tori chuckled again and it felt like music in my ears. What is this girl doing to me?

"Well,.. How about we go home?" I asked her. She gave me an approved nod before walking to the car and me being the gentleman I wanted to open her car door, but since this world hates me I embarrassed myself in front of her. When I tried to open the door it didn't open. Tori frowned an eyebrow at my attempt and a goofy grin was plastered on her face. 'Yeah, I am sure you're having fun,' I groaned inside my head. I was still struggling with the door when Tori fished my car keys out my pocket and unlocked the car. The car door opened and I fell back on my butt. Damn, this is so fucking embarrassing. Tori just stood there laughing at me and I couldn't hold back the two red tinted blushes that were forming on my cheeks. Can this get any worse? As I stood up I totally forgot that the door was still open and so I bumped my head hard against it. Thanks for the answer,...

"Ouch," I groaned while rubbing my head. Tori shook her head, but her laughter finally slowly died down and she at last offered her hand to me and pulled me up. Shouldn't this usually be vice verse?

"Let's go home klutz," she giggled before getting into the car and closing the door before I can slam my head against it again. I let out a nervous chuckle before also getting in the car. The car ride was silent again, but this time I didn't feel lonely at all and the silence was comfortable. A warm comfy feeling was forming in my stomach every time I'd take a secret glance at Tori, I've got to admit that she is actually seriously gorgeous, I suppose that's why half of the guys in school were drooling by the sight of her. I glanced down at her body and stopped my eyes at her legs. I gulped, the sight was frightening for a teenage guy with hormones. Her legs were looking sweet toned, long and so freaking smooth.

"Beck!" Tori suddenly yelled and I quickly fixed my attention to the road again barely hitting an old lady.

"S-sorry," I stuttered not taking my eyes of the road again.

"For almost hitting an old lady or for ogling my legs?" she asked me with an innocent voice, but I knew she was grinning. Shit! I can't believe she noticed it. I didn't say anything, just nodded in response. What was I suppose to say? I can't deny it, because I am sure I was staring quite intensely at them and I also feel sorry for the old lady that I might have left a trauma behind for her.

"Well,..." I swallowed. Get some balls Oliver! You're a dude right? "I am a guy with hormones you do realize that right?" I asked her. She frowns again, but a sly smile tugged on her lips.

"Mhm, then. Liked what you saw guy with hormones?" she asked me. I choked on my tongue this time and drove all the way home in silence, well after her laughter died down that filled the car. Damn, she is such a tease, but I suppose I like that.

After we came home I heard laughter coming from the living, which was very odd. It's already 11 pm, and usually at this time both our parents would be asleep. I took a glance at Tori, she shrugged her shoulders as in not knowing what was happening. Hopefully it's not Tori's dad who's awake. He'd kill me for bringing his baby girl too late home.

I walked into the living and Tori went to the bathroom to get herself cleaned. I couldn't believe my eyes what I was seeing when I was standing in the living. They first didn't notice my presence, but when Tori bumped into me they all turned their attention towards us. I quickly helped Tori on her feet and turned back to the guest in our house.

"Hey Beckett!" he said '_excitedly_'. Well,... A guest.

"Hey bro," I replied awkwardly while tighten my grip around Tori's small little hand. Why is he back here?

* * *

**A.N: I am sorry, I know that this was a bit short, but I am trying to keep it short so I can proof read easier. I know that it's not going to help, but yeah... Well. Surprise! Beck's brother is back! You all didn't saw that coming did ya? Well bye for now and I will try to update a new chapter soon. It took me a long time, but here is finally some Bori time :D**


	12. Chapter twelf

**A.N: I wanted to be faster! Was I faster this time :)? I am sure I was! Okay let's move on, otherwise I'll probably started rambling again and,... Oh no here I go, fast move on! (Yeah,... I know that it wasn't that fast, but 1 week is a new record!) Btw! I should stop always spamming your guy's pm inbox. I am really grateful to everyone who reviews on this story, seriously you've no idea how happy you all make me.**

**Thanks to :: Lcat14/MoustacheLover(Thank you so much for your enthusiasm! And glad you enjoyed the chapter with laughter :D)/icarlyxvictoriousfe/Share11223344(Don't worry never meant to leave you guys hanging without telling what happened ;))/BurkelyDuffieldLover/dillydill11/CrystalWaters Xo/jreads12/LimoLuzie**

**For reviewing on chapter 11. You guys really have no idea how much I appreciate this. Thanks again! I really really, okay I ought to shut up now and stop holding you guys back from reading,...**

**And I want to give also a shout out to Calvalialover! For being such a great help by proof reading this chapter ^^**

**Disclaimer : Hey you, what you gonna do? If you want Victorious like I want it? Then be sad and keep on dreaming, I'm bummed, bummed :P. (Gold's background music if you didn't notice yet)**

* * *

**Chapter twelve : Beck's brother**

**Tori's Pov**

I felt Beck squeezing my hand and I get that he was maybe a bit nervous and maybe irritated to see his brother again who left him a long time ago, but this is,... Too,. Much!

"Beck," I hissed, "Hand! Hand!" I whisper yelled 'softly' at him. I think he heard me since he soften his grasp, but didn't let go of it. I actually didn't mind it, it gave me small sparks in my stomach, well,... I've already admitted out loud that I like this arrogant jerk, but I really don't mind. A small smile tugged on my lips as I glanced at Beck for a second.

**[Flashback] (Ooooh B))**

_"N-Noah? W-why,...?" I stuttered, utterly confused and I really didn't know what I was suppose to say. Why the heck is Noah here? Why did Beck leave me behind? Unless,... No,... The jerk! He is trying to set me up with Noah! How could he?! Why would he? But most importantly, how could he?! Weren't we becoming friends? Shouldn't he first ask me before handling? Or is it Just because I told him that Noah was cute? I said that once and he just had to set me up with me? Just wait Beck, wait til I get back home and you might never see the sunlight again._

_"Please sit down Tori," Noah said while holding the chair, wait. How he got there without me noticing it? I must have been really lost in thoughts. Well, he is a gentleman and actually he is just the kind if boy who is actually my type. He is not bad looking, seems generous and he actually looks like a real gentleman and yet,... My heart doesn't even skip a little beat. Why is that? With a friendly smile I took up on his offer and sat down on the chair. He went back to his seat and also sat down._

_"So,..." he started while figgling his fingers. He must be nervous, because he kept averting his eyes from mine and maybe me being silence the whole time didn't really help, but what was I suppose to say? "I am hungry?" That would just simply sound so stupid and unladylike in this restaurant. After a long five minutes silence I decided to finally speak up since this silence was becoming awkward and he still didn't order anything. Who waits so long before ordering? I am seriously hungry! Maybe I should take back about him being generous and a gentleman._

_"Listen Noah,... Euhm,... I know,.. That Beck is trying to set us up and I'm sorry about this. I really have no idea what was going through his head," I explained to him, I just wanted him to know that I'm innocent and didn't knew anything about this set up, then he can maybe order us food and we forget about this awkward night. Well, at least that's what I was hoping for._

_"Yeah, I know, I asked Beck to set us up," he admitted and I choked in my water which I was drinking from._

_"Pardon?" I asked my eyes wide awake, not that I was getting sleepy, but if I was then the sleep is surely knocked out of me._

_"Yeah, you see Tori. Before you came into my life I never believed in something like 'love at first sight'," he started and cleared softly his throat. Mierda,.. Here,... Comes the heart touching speech where he is going to throw his heart at me. But I,... Don't like him in that way."And I know this sounds weird, but after the first time seeing you, you were the only thought haunting my mind. You kept coming and I couldn't turn it off, maybe I don't make any sense right now, but I truly do like you Tori," he continued as he pulled something out his pocket. What's that? He isn't already going to propose to me, is he? I swear if it's a ring inside there I am outta here. He walked towards me and keeled down and seriously, the romantic music in the background wasn't making this any better. (For me at least)_

_"Tori Vega, will you please be my girlfriend?" Noah popped the question, opening the box revealing a diamond necklace. I am sure the relief was visible on my face. Seriously, I am sure any girl would've screamed 'Yes' instead of me, but we're not talking about any other girl here, we're talking about me. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh._

_"Noah,... Look I,.. I can't accept this, I'm so sorry," I sincerely apologized to him. The big smile on his face immediately dropped and instead a sad face showed up. Really? A softie? Oh come one! You are making me feel bad,..._

_"W-why?" he asked me while slowly letting his arms drop beside him._

_"I,.. I am so sorry. I just can't accept you, you seem like an awesome guy and you seriously deserve a much better girl than me," I explained hoping that he would give up and be satisfied with this answer. This way I think the damage will be kept to a minimum._

_"But, I really think that you are the one. Wait, no I am sure!" he said his voice filled with determination. Seriously? Why are boys all so friggin' stubborn!_

_"I don't think so,..." I said and swallowed my water. I drink a lot water when I am nervous._

_"This isn't about you thinking that you aren't the girl for me is it?" he suddenly said, his mood also changed. Is, is that rage? Is he getting mad?_

_Noah got up from the floor and stared intensely at me. It seemed like his eyes were trying to pierce through my mind. 'Stop that!' was what I wanted to scream at him, but I swallowed these words._

_"W-what you mean?" I asked him instead, since he was seriously confusing me here. I seriously can't think up of a better reason. My heart just doesn't jam for him, but if I'd say that that would be a big burst in his pride, I am not a person who likes to hurt people mentally,.. Or physically._

_"Tori, don't lie. Please be honest with me. Are you rejecting me because of Beck?" he asked me. My eyes went wide and I choked on my water for a second time making me cough like crazy. This is not exactly a perfect dream date._

_"What?!" I coughed out, not caring that now half of the restaurant people were actually watching our little drama. The curiosity of people nowadays,..._

_"You. Like. Beck." he said. Punctuating every word slowly as if I was a two year old and was slowly learning to speak. Gee he didn't had to do that, it makes me feel like that I'm dumb and I am definitely not dumb! Need me to shove my exam results in your face?_

_"Why do you think I like Beck," I asked him with a frown, my coughing finally stopped._

_"Gosh Tori! Seriously?! Is there any other reason why you would reject me?" he snapped back at me. Okay, patience count is now down to zero. I wanted to stay calm, but if he is going to snap at me then the two of us can play that game. Oh and I am having second thoughts about him being an awesome boy._

_"Well, maybe I'm just not interested in you! That's maybe why, why are you suddenly pulling Beck into this conversation?! This has nothing to do with him!" I snapped back. Half of the restaurant gasping a loud. Seriously? Can't they just shut their mouth and eat their dinner and mind their own businesses? As if they never saw two fighting teenagers._

_**Denial**__. What?_

_"See?! Now you are getting protective of him!" Noah fired right back at me. I let out a frustrated groan. He's gotta be kidding me!_

_"I am not! I am just stating the facts!" I yelled back._

_**Denial**__. Seriously?_

_"God Tori! Then how about I set Beck up with a girl huh? You wouldn't mind that would you?! Right? And he also asked me to do so! So what now?!" he said and he seriously crossed three lines there. I don't know, but him saying that hurt me real bad. I tried to hold them back, but the tears were already edging in my eye corners. No! I will not cry, why would I even be crying?! I don't like Beck in that way,... And I will not show my tears in front of this jerk._

_**Denial**__. Shut. The. Fudge. Up! I am not in denial! Am so not! Am not! N.O.T!_

_"Well? I decided that I will do it this Monday " Noah added. I jammed both my fists on the table whilst getting up abruptly from my chair and glaring harshly at him, even making a few people in the restaurant finally averting their eyes from us. I can be intimidating when I want to be. And here I thought he was actually a nice guy just a moment ago, but he is actually a wazzbag and calling him a wazzbag is still an understatement._

_"No, you can't do that," I said, my voice sounding very hoarse from the yelling so it barely came out as a whisper. Noah frowned his eyebrow and glared back at me, totally immune to my glare. If I wasn't so angry right now, I would have complimented him._

_"Why wouldn't I?" he asked me really pushing it._

_**Denial**__. This is getting tiring,..._

_"Because,.." Yeah,... Why can't he? Why do I care so much about him setting up Beck with another girl? Why don't I want to do that? I feel so dizzy,... My head is totally going blank. "Still planning to answer it today Tori?" he asked me. Jammit, another push._

_"Because,..." I inhaled a deep breath, just,.. I have no idea..._

_**Denial**__. That word,... This getting old, you know?_

_'__**You do have an idea why**__,' I closed my eyes for a second, thinking about what that stupid voice in my head just said._

_This getting so messed up. I never thought about this until now. Again, why do I care about Beck so much? I barely know him. I just know that he is arrogant, selfish and he totally sucks at cheering up sad girls. But,... Sometimes he can be nice and goofy. He actually tries his best when he needs to. I like seeing him working so hard and that arrogant, yet incredible cute smile making small dimples appear on the edges of his mouth. Damn,... I've got this bad. Reality,... I indeed like Beck._

_"Because I like him," I whispered softly. Grabbing the table cloth in both my hands. I can't play dense and deny these feelings anymore._

_"What was that?" Noah asked me his arms still crossed over his chest. I want to punch the crap out of this guy. Like really bad._

_"I like Beck okay?! You happy now?!" I finally yelled at him, my tears rolling down my cheeks, not caring about anything else anymore. I really needed to release that and Yeah,... I am going to regret that I said that, but a part of me felt so good that I finally managed to say it out loud. I didn't wait for Noah to say anything else, I just grabbed my jacket and walked out of the restaurant and since I've got no money for a cab I had to walk home instead. I do need the fresh air right now anyways to clear up my messed up mind a bit._

**[End Flashback]**

"Don't I get a hug?" Beck's brother asked him and to be honest, shocked was an understatement for what I was feeling right now. I was seriously speechless, flabbergasted. Beck told me that his elder brother was studying in college and that he won't be back for a few more years and maybe a few more years since he is going to become a business man which includes a lot of travelling. I am sure Beck was also feeling a lot of mixed emotions right now. I took a glance at his brother, I suppose he wasn't bad looking. Seems nice, polite and sweet. But, you never know what's hiding under that cover.

My eyes wandered back to Beck and looking at his expression I immediately knew that he didn't had the sightliest intention to hug his brother, but seeing that his parents were glaring daggers at him and I want to still live in peace in this house I decided that I had to do something about this awkward situation.

"Please, just give him one small hug Beck," I whispered in his ear whilst giving his hand a little squeeze, hoping that he would do it. I have seriously no idea why I think that he would even listen to me. I could see him mumbling something under his breath, his eyes averting mine and letting out a deep sigh. He then let go of my hand and I already missed the warmth of his hand. But the thoughts disappeared when I saw him giving his brother a hug and a small forced smile.

"Good to see you again," Beck lied to him, his brother gave him a smile back and his parents gave him an approved nod. I smiled, feeling ticklish inside that he actually listened to me. Just as I said before, I really do like him and I have seriously no idea why. He is arrogant, quite selfish and really annoying, but yet so sweet, entertaining and I suppose he is really handsome and I also discovered that he is a cute klutz. A really cute fluffy haired klutz.

"Okay Beck, you must be very tired of your tour with Tori today, so how about you both go sleep and we will catch some more up with your brother? You can do it tomorrow, okay?" Beck's mom said sweetly as if she didn't sense the tension in this room. I don't know what happened, but they don't seem like a really happy family to me. Beck just nodded and walked away without sparing his family a glance. I suppose no one can be perfect and now I know why Beck didn't like his own mother. Mrs Oliver doesn't care a slight bit about Beck, How could she? Is this why Beck is all the time so distance and cold? My heart immediately clenched in my chest, this boy probably never really felt the warmth of a real family. I admit that my parents aren't always around either me or Trina, but I know they both love us. I quickly slapped myself mentally, for now I've got to cheer up a certain sad fluffy haired klutz.

"Good night," I said, receiving three good nights back before I followed Beck upstairs. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, making me bump into him again. Why does he always stop so abruptly?

"What's wrong Beck?" I asked him concerned whilst rubbing my forehead. It didn't hurt, but I suppose that this was some force of habit. He then suddenly turned around and hugged me tightly, like really tightly as if the world was about to end. Mhm, you don't see me complaining, but I was kind of frozen on spot and it didn't clicked in my mind that I really should hug him back right now. I was like a wooden puppet or maybe a statue.

"Please tell me that you don't fall for business men," he suddenly said. If it wasn't because of how serious he sounded I would've definitely burst out in laughter and teased him about it.

"Ehm,.. Don't worry, your brother isn't my type," I said reassuring him and I could feel his muscles relaxing a bit around my body. Why does he actually care about me liking his brother or not? I really wonder if he might, maybe a tiny bit chance that he might feel the same way I do? Maldita sea! For making me so damn conflicted you damn Oliver. It was also possible that he was worried that his brother could come in between me and Noah,... Wait a second, Beck is still hugging me, shouldn't I take advantage now and hug him back? I smiled, ready to hug him back, but before I could hug him back, my stomach suddenly started to growl. Talking instead of me. Really? You had to break the magical moment didn't stupid stomach? But I suppose I can't blame my stomach, I skipped my lunch just to fill it with food from the fancy dinner that I was suppose to have. Beck let me go, making me panic a little. I really don't want him to let me go yet, so I grabbed his sleeve and looked at him with begging eyes. Damn, what am I even begging for? He smirked down at me with these eyes which contained playful gleams.

"You hungry for something Tor?" he grinned. I gulped and quickly let go of his sleeve. Jerk! Any guy should know not to toy with a girl's emotions in that way when they are hungry or confused!

"I am hungry and angry," I said trying to sound snappy, but god, it sounded more flirty than snappy. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head away. Oh my god, I've never felt this complicated before, and maybe embarrassed? He then leaned down to my ear, making my heart beating so fast that I think that it might jump out my chest any second. I am also pretty sure that my face was red, like tomato red.

"You want Beck for dinner?" he whispered in my ear totally crossing the invisible line that was inside my head. I pushed him out my way and dashed into my room, but not before yelling "Gross!".

'Calm the heck down you fudging heart!' I screamed to my heart in my head. I could seriously hear Beck laughing beside my room.

"Don't laugh!" I snapped at him, but unfortunately he didn't stop. Either he didn't hear me or he ignored my request, I'd go with the latter one. I knew these walls were thin, since I could sometimes hear sounds coming from my left side, where Trina is sleeping. Like how she sometimes practices kissing on her pillows,... It's more disturbing than it sounds and the right side where Beck is sleeping. And that guy snores like a whale!

"You're just making this too easy Tor!" he finally replied to me between his laughter. Actually, it's not a bad thing listening to his laughter. It's sort of nice and I really do like it. But he isn't suppose to laugh right now!

"Jerk!" I yelled, but he never stopped laughing, I couldn't help myself, but also letting a small smile tug on my lips.

Damn you Oliver, please stop playing mind tricks with me.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you so much for reading and reviews are much appreciated or tips to get better, grammar correcting, spelling correcting etc etc xD**


	13. Chapter thirteen

**A.N: Hehehe... I took long again didn't I? Sorry! -bows head-. But I have to ask you guys,... Shall I change the drama genre to humor?**

_**Disclaimer : Don't own it, never owned it and never will. (Talking 'bout Victorious here)**_

* * *

**Chapter thirteen** : McDonald

**Beck's Pov**

I know that they are staring at me. And with _they_ I mean the Vega family. The Vega parents are staring probably because of my sour mood and also maybe because I'm shooting rays of anger around me, Trina is staring because,... You know that girl fancied me ever since we met and I seriously wish she'd stop that. I don't know why Tori is staring though, but you really don't hear me complaining about that. I just took a small glance at her and smirked. Her eyes went wide for a second and she almost dropped her spoon, a nice shade of red could be seen on both sides of her cheek. And damn, she is just too adorable. If it wasn't for my 'family' sitting here at the same dining table I would've burst out in laughter.

"So how long you staying here?" I hear Tori suddenly ask my brother, moving her eyes away from me. My smirk faded from my face and I start to grit my teeth. Why does she wants to know how long that he will stay here?! She should have asked when he was going to _leave_, not how long he was going to stay.

"About two weeks," he replied and flashed her a smile, a real flirtatious smile. Ugh, stop that! And _two_ weeks? That's way _too_ long! I wish he'd leave right now. I repeat underscored. N.O.W.

"I see," Tori said with a smile. Don't smile at him! Why would she smile at him? The table went all quiet again and you have to be either stupid or really dense and clueless if you hadn't noticed the tension in this room. When Tori's parents finished their breakfast they both left, probably sick of the tension.

"So what you think of our new house?" my mom suddenly asks him. Like really, where did that question even came from? And you really would think that that was the first thing she'd have asked him last night. When they were 'catching up'.

"It's lovely," he replies with a small absent polite smile, but I could hear that he wasn't really 100% into getting a conversation started with our mom. Me being curious, and wanted to know why, took a glance over at him and I see it. Like _really_ clearly. He is just blatantly checking out Tori! What. The. Fuck. Curse that girl, couldn't she just maybe wear something less more sexy? Even though she is wearing a simple shirt and a denim jacket over it. Okay, I'm really gonna buy this girl some geek glasses and braid her hair, maybe the freeloader will finally stop checking my girl out then. Maybe Tori and I didn't officially started dating yet, but I'm sure as hell going to ask her out,... One of these days. I started to stab my eggs furiously, trying block my ears away from their conversation and also trying to hold back twitching my eye because of my brother's ogling.

It actually worked until I heard them mentioning Tori's name. I perked my ears up and fixed my eyes on Tori, seeing her wearing a confused expression too. She probably didn't follow their conversation either and now she is curious why they mentioned her name and so am I.

"That would be great," Jeyden suddenly says and I frown. What is great?

"Would you mind Tori?" my mom suddenly asks. Mind what?!

"Uh, sorry I wasn't really listening," Tori said, hanging her head in shame, which made me think she was really cute. My mom held a disapproved scowl in her face and I really felt like slapping my fork full with egg across her face.

"If you wanted to tour my around the town, would you mind?" my brother asked her with a wink and that's when I dropped my fork, got up and dragged Tori away from the table. I will not allow Tori and that dude spending the afternoon together around town. That's a big no no!

"We already had plans today," I snapped. Trina tried to tag along, but I gave her one of my most dangerous glares and she sat back down. I held a proud smirk on my face while dragging Tori away.

I didn't let her go until we reached my car. I finally had to let go when I needed to get the keys out my pocket to unlock the door. We both got into the car. I drove in silence for a whole five minutes to no idea where when Tori suddenly cracked up. She was laughing her butt over. I gave her a frown, wondering why she was laughing.

"You know Beck, you're cute when you're jealous," she smirked and tucked a strand of her beautiful hazelnut brown hair behind her ear. Really, her every move is fascinating that I can just simply live on by watching her. Wait,... She just called me jealous! Beck Oliver never, _Never_, gets jealous.

"I wasn't jealous," I mumbled trying hard to glue my eyes to the road preventing another almost accident. She is _too_ distracting, gladly she isn't wearing a skirt today, not that these leather pants aren't distracting, like really this girl make me feel things I've never ever felt before.

"Yeah,... Just keep believing that handsome," she whispered softly. I don't know if she meant to let me hear it, but I did.

"So I'm handsome huh?" I smirked at her with a seductive smile. I thought for a second that she would blush or something, but to my surprise she just kept staring at me with these gorgeous chocolate colored eyes and that cutish smile plastered on her face. When we arrived at a red light I turned my attention to her, facing her. I really needed to know why she was being so creepy.

"Why,.." before I could say anything she leaned in and quickly pecked me on the lips. Totally catching me off guard. It was a small peck, so I didn't had time to kiss back, when I finally did unfreeze the lights already turned back green. Without noticing that the lights turned green so I leaned in and she backed away and pointed to these stupid lights. Damn it! That smirk never leaving her face. She is such a big tease. I gave her a pout and started driving again.

"Let's go to the McDonald's, I love that place," she says. I frowned my eyebrow at her.

"McDonald?" I questioned her unbelievably (Please... Do not question me if this word exists 'cause I highly doubt it :X)

"Yeah, I love that place," she repeated, her eyes glued to the road. I really wonder if she is maybe a tiny little bit embarrassed about kissing me? Because she didn't glance even once again at me.

"Well,... If you say so," I replied her and soon we found a McDonald not too far away. Tori was practically skipping into the building, she really wasn't lying when she said she loved this place. I just followed her with a big smile on my face. You got no idea how adorable it was to watch her skipping into the building.

The place was quiet, almost no one was in here. Only people I saw was an old couple sitting by the window and a girl trying to hit on the guy behind the counter who was looking very annoyed, but it was sadly the only employee available at the moment and Tori's stomach was hungry. How do I know? It's growling furiously and I could see her feeling embarrassed about it 'cause she kept slapping her flat stomach and turned her face away from me. It was an adorable sight.

But really where are all the other people working behind the cash register?

I coughed a few times and a few more times before the annoying girl finally caught the hint and I thought that she was gonna stop trying to use her horrible flirting skills, trust me she was horrible and that she was maybe finally going to order some food. Thats what I thought at least, but she suddenly turned around and tried to hit on me. The dude behind the counter was grinning, I saw him fucking grinning behind the counter and I felt like connecting my fist against his jaw. Before I could speak my mind Tori already cut her flirting off.

"Stop hitting on my boyfriend," I heard Tori snarl at the girl who was trying to flirt with me and I couldn't help but to let a big smile spread across my face. I certainly don't know if she realized she called me her boyfriend, but still I'm so overjoyed right now and damn Tori looks hot when she is angry. How can a girl look so adorable and sexy at the same time? Her glares are so poisoned that the girl quickly scurried away without ordering any food or going into an argument with Tori.

Tori's glare faded and her face was holding a victorious smile until her eyes locked mine and that's when also her smile dropped and her cheeks started to heat up. I let a grin appear on my face frowned my eyebrow playfully at her.

"I,... I was just,... You know,.. Hungry and... And she was annoying and,.." she said trying to hopelessly explain what just happened. She eventually just gave up and turned quickly to the cash register trying to order. Okay, how can I let a chance as this slip away? I walked closer up to her and slid my arms around her waist, leaning closer to her ear.

"So I'm your boyfriend huh?" I whispered huskily inside her ear. Her both cheeks started to turn red again and she pushed me back.

"Iamgoingtosearchforaseatyouorderplease," she said, the words rushing out her mouth as she walked away, her eyes steadily pointing to the ground. I laughed softly at her before I turned back to the guy behind the counter in front of me.

* * *

**A.N: I am actually not really proud how this chapter ended in... But I hope you guys did like it. I promise I will work harder on the next one! And I will try to update faster... Okay I think I will fail the latter one :c.**


End file.
